The Avatar's Avengers
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: The Heroic Age Saga: Sequel to A Thunder God and The Avatar and The Coming. After the Galactus Event, a new team of heroes protects Republic City and the world from any evil that dares to conquer it. Join the Avengers as they confront new foes and meet new heroes!
1. Origins: The Invincible Iron Man

Chapter 1 – Origins: The Invincible Iron Man

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Three weeks have passed since the Galactus Event, and the beginning of the Heroic Age in the world. The new team of defenders of the Earth is the Avengers; they had joined forces in an effort in stopping The World Devourer. Now the man behind the suit of Iron Man, Kurogane Shinzou, CEO of Shinzou Enterprises, had funded the Avengers and given them a central headquarters in the heart of Republic City.

In the gates of a massive mansion owned by Shinzou, was waiting Fahou Braner-Xing, otherwise known as the Incredible Hulk. He was waiting patiently, and then he was joined by Thor and Korra.

"Hey Fahuo, you got the call from Tin Head too?" Korra said.

"Good morning, Avatar. Well, not really, he just told me to come early yesterday, since I don't really own a phone." Fahuo said.

"Oh…forgot." Korra tried to apologize

"A simple mistake, don't worry Korra." Fahuo said.

"Where art the others?" Thor asked.

"I don't know, they should be here by now." Fahuo responded.

They waited together for about two minutes until they were joined by another fellow Avenger.

"Hail, my friends!" A joyful Hercules yelled as he crossed the street to the Mansion's gates. He had the biggest smile in his face.

"Hercules how was your day?" Thor asked his best friend as they clapped hands.

"Ah, it was one worthy of gods. There is not one lady in the world that can't resist my charms." Hercules boldly said.

"No one, except me, Ha!" Korra said.

"That is because you are with one who is mightier than the Prince of Power himself." Herc said. "Say, did you two have your fun?"

Korra was about to say yes, much to Thor's displeasure, when suddenly the sound of mini rocket engines sounded; it was Iron Man landing next to them.

"Sorry for being so late, I was at a board meeting…which I arrive late to also. Okay, let's start." Kuro said as he began opening the gate's doors.

"Aren't we going to wait for the Silver One?" Thor asked Iron Man.

"He won't be joining us." Kuro answered. "The Silver One wants to be alone, to think about he has done."

Kuro then opened the gates of the enormous mansion, it did not rival the Sato Manor, but it was huge nonetheless.

"Come on in, guys and gal. The Avengers Mansion is opened for business." Kuro said as he took off his Iron Man helmet and knocked on the door of the mansion. A strange man opened the door; he looked to be at his mid-60s.

"Team, meet Botora, he is my personal butler." Kuro said.

"Hello gentlemen and madam, I will aid all of you here in the mansion." Botora said.

"Wow, butler and everything." Fahuo said as they entered the huge mansion.

"I'll show the rest of the mansion." Kuro said as he led them across all the rooms of the Avengers Mansion.

"This is great and all…but how is this going to work as our headquarters?" Hercules asked Kuro.

"I was working with one of my colleagues, Dr. Mayi Ren, I called him Ant-Man for his fascination with…ants, on something bellow the grounds. I made sound silly but I always wanted a big basement." Kuro said as he led them to the enormous living room.

"What do you mean big basement?" Korra asked him. Kuro looked at her then at the rest and smiled. He walked towards the grandfather clock next to the chimney, and pulled on one of the gold bells. Then the wall next to it suddenly moved, revealing a secret entry way.

"Oh…" Korra said as she looked at the secret pathway.

"Down there it's our real headquarters." Kuro said as he once again took charge and led them down the steel stairway.

When they reached the end of the stairway, they entered a gigantic basement, easily as spacious as the mansion above. It had everything from a Conference Room all the way to a…pool?

"Are those the new televisions they are talking about?" Korra said as she pointed towards a huge screen in the center of various radios and electronic devices.

"Yeah, it's a monitor, that way we can hear the news on the little channels are available at the moment." Kuro said. "This is the future."

"Do you trust these machines more than yourself, Man of Iron?" Thor asked.

"Technology, Thor, is the way the world is heading towards." Kuro said. "You Gods might not understand it, but we humans have done very well despite the absence of magic and all that spiritual nonsense."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Korra said.

"Why not?" Kuro asked.

"Well, you have in front of you a god who wields a magic and divine based hammer and the Avatar, who is the bridge between both the physical and spiritual world." Korra said.

"Eh, I rather take my chances with my tech. It has saved me my life." Kuro said.

"That brings the question, by are you wearing that armor?" Fahuo asked.

"I could ask the same thing to you about your big green friend, Fahuo. But very well." Kuro said. "Let's go to the Conference Room."

They all entered the room and took their seats, each seat had their name inscribed on them, and for Thor there was a place to put Mjolnir, how thoughtful.

"It all started a year ago; I was in Fire Nation doing some demonstrations of my new invention, powder explosives inside hand cannons." Kuro began saying. "It was all going fine, until I was on my ride back to my airship and…"

* * *

**The Fire Nation, One Year Ago**

"…Could you go any faster? I have a meeting in about four hours and the ride back in airship takes three, hurry up." Kuro said as he looked at his watch.

"Sorry Mr. Shinzou, but I am going as fast the satomobile is allowing me to go." The chuffer said.

"Just hurry." Kuro said dismissively.

Then lightning bolts hit the satomobile's sides, making the driver lose control of it and crash into a wall. The driver had been killed in the accident, but Kuro managed to get out of the vehicle, wounded in the leg.

"Ugh….agh…" Kuro said as he came out of the satomobile, then he fell on the ground. He looked up once he noticed three shadows.

"Kurogane Shinzou, you are coming with us." One of the men said.

"Wha...?" Kuro weakly said. Then he was knocked out unconscious. Hours later he regained consciousness inside a dark cave. He was still dazed, and then he was thrown cold water, now he wasn't dazed.

"Gah! What's going on!?" Kuro screamed as the sudden cold feeling he got.

"Silence, capitalist scum, you are under our control." A man said.

"Where am I?" Kuro said, still feeling weak.

"Somewhere where no one can save you, Shinzou, we have momentarily disabled your firebending with some chi-blocking. We hate to use it, but it is necessary." The man said.

"What do you want from me?!" Kuro asked angrily.

"Weapons, we want your technology and use it to bring back what once was the mighty Fire Nation!" Another man said.

"Indeed, you will do so or…" The man looked at a satomobile car battery on a desk; Kuro looked and saw that it was connected to his chest.

"What…what did you do to me?!" Kuro asked worryingly.

"We saved your life, for the moment anyways. There is a magnet in there that keeps the shrapnel of the crash from entering your heart, and since none of us are metalbenders…" The man kept saying. "And besides, if any doctor or metalbender touched that, it would rip through to your lungs and among other arteries in there."

"Here are some tools that we stole from the royal military grounds, use them to build us weapons if not…you die." The third man said.

Then Kuro was left alone in the cavern that was to be his workshop. He could hardly move, and he had no choice, he had to make weapons for these radicals. He stood up from the makeshift bed and carried the battery with him to the tables that he was going to use to make the 'weapons'. He was that there was a nearby furnace, possibly placed there so he could forge the metal. Then Kuro got an idea, but it would be risky. He looked at the pieces of metal; they were the new found metal…platinum. He could do something…

After six hours of being left alone his captors returned to check on his progress.

"Open the gate; we got to check on this fool." The first man said.

"Yeah, and his battery is running out of power too." The second man said. "Only has two more hours left."

"He better have those hand cannons ready." The third man said as the first one opened the gate, it was all dark.

"The furnace has been extinguished!" The second man said.

"Where is he?!" The third man yelled, they hadn't noticed but a gigantic figure hid on the shadows.

"Here." A metallic voice said from the shadows, and then a blast of superheated air was sent to the second man, burning him completely.

"What the!?" The first man said, as they both looked at the grey towering thing step out of the shadows, it looked more machine than human.

"I am outta here!" The second man said as he ran away.

"Wait!" His comrade yelled, and then he looked at the behemoth once more.

"Such friend leaving you all alone here let me show mine." Said the grey machine man as he bended his arm and punched the man on the face with his armored fist.

The third man had run outside the cavern, looking for the rest of the group, who were having camp outside.

"Ahhh..." said the man agitated.

"What's going on?" another man said as he stood up alarmed when he saw his friend coming out of the cavern running.

"The…Shinzou…big grey m…" he didn't finish the sentence because a lightning bolt electrocuted him and he fell to the rocky ground. Out of the shadows of the cavern came out the Invincible Iron Man, cladded in thick platinum armor, and parts of the hands had some devices that amplified Kuro's firebending.

"Hello boys." Said the metallic behemoth.

"Kill it!" yelled a man, then all of those who were out in the camp shot fireballs and lightning bolts at him, but they did nothing.

"Insulated mesh below armor…yep." Said the metallic beast, as he raised his right arm, aiming at the group. "Since you guys don't have armor…and I would like to test my hand cannon's ammunitions on something fleshy."

The Iron Man fired at the group with his ammunitions ripping through them like flies, the rounds sounding like thunder. Then the machine man raised his left arm and fired huge blue fireballs, hotter than any other.

He still was shot by lightning from all sides, but the attacks only partially dented his platinum armor. He fired the last of his hand cannon's ammo on the rest of the radical cretins. Then he took flight by concentrating his firebending on his feet, activating the amplifiers there, but they were not as prepared as the ones in his hands. He blasted into the early morning sky, going through several islands.

"Okay…maybe I shouldn't have done that!" Kudo screamed as he began to fall as his amplifiers failed, he felled on a grassy field, his armor taking the blunt of the crash.

"Augh…that hurts..a lot." Iron Man said as he threw his ruined helmet away, he then looked at his chest. He had managed to convert the battery into a smaller device from the parts around. But he only had an hour left.

"Snail Barnecles…" Kudo cursed with a low voice, and then he looked around.

"Might as well use my time wisely…" He said as he stood up and walked towards any close by village.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Current Day**

"And then you died!" Hercules said, obviously trying to be funny.

"Shut up, Hercules." Said Kudo. "Then I found a fire nation village and asked one of the villagers to recharge the battery."

"Later I contacted my company and asked for an airship." He finished saying.

"What a story, what made you be Iron Man?" Korra asked.

"Well at first it was for survival, but then I realized that I was making weapons and bombs to hurt people…I could only realize that after I was told to do more for the simple reason of conquering and to conquer." Kudo answered. "After being retrieved from the Fire Nation, I began work on a new version of the suit and power core…or battery you may call."

"Man of Iron, you have earned Thor's respect." Thor said.

"Mines too, never though that a pampered baby like you would be so mature." Fahuo said.

"Thanks for the complement green man." Iron Man said. "Why don't you tell us your story since we all already know who is the Avatar and The God of Thunder."

"Uhh…I think Herc is next." Fahuo said trying to get out of the conversation.

"Me?! Yes! My story is both of courage and honor!" Hercules said as he raised his fist in the air heroically.

"No…we want to hear from you, Hulky." Korra said.

"See." Iron Man added.

"Okay then…." Fahuo began. "It all started like this…"


	2. Origins: The Incredible Hulk

Chapter 2 - Origins – The Incredible Hulk

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"So, are you going to start?" Kuro asked the silent Fahuo, everybody focused themselves on him.

"Hold on, I am trying to find a good starting sentence." Fahuo responded.

"Aw, come on man; just tell your story already." Hercules said. "If you are not going to start then I'll…"

"Nononono! He will, come on Fahuo." Korra quickly said, trying not to listen to Herc's over the stop stories.

"Okay, fine. But I want to hear his next." Said Fahuo, clearly interested in Herc's story since he was an unknown 'god'.

"Well, this is how I became the jolly green giant…"

* * *

**Earth Kingdom, 5 Months Ago**

The Earth Kingdom had grown a lot since the Hundred Year War, obtaining technologies from the now friendly Fire Nation and the new United Republic of Nations. As the biggest nation out of the five, the Earth Kingdom began on testing on experimental tech in various power plants. Doctor Fahuo Braner-Xing worked in one these plants as a radiation specialist and head project lead.

"We are on our final steps on obtaining a new energy source, Beidi." Fahuo said as he watched the power plant functioning at full capacity.

Beidi Luost, was a fellow scientist and daughter of the world famous military man, the United Forces' Three Star General Luost who was General Iroh's right hand man, many know him as 'Thunderbolt' Luost for his quick and effective tactics against revels and radicals.

"I just hope that this type of energy source works, it's all still experimental." Beidi said worried.

"There's nothing to worry, Beidi. Soon, the whole world will greatly benefit from this, think of all the lives that we'll save!" Fahuo said cheerily.

"I…I guess you're right." Beidi said.

"Of course I am, I've been working on this for five years. Anyways, it's getting late you better head home." Fahuo said as he looked at his watch.

"What about you, aren't you going home?" Beidi asked.

"Nah, I still have to do some things." Fahuo said as he turned back into his typewriter and began writing a progress report.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Beidi said as she headed out of the shared office.

Fahuo had stayed all afternoon, doing reports, fixing some equations and preparing his station for tomorrow's tests. As he was heading out, he noticed that one of the pumps of the new energy source was not placed properly.

"Huh? This is dangerous, someone could get hurt." Fahuo said as he approached the pump. It was connected to a large container of the new energy source which had been mixed with other experiment liquids, because of his lack of physical strength, he misplaced it even more than it was before, then he left.

The next morning, many military members of the United Forces and the Earth Kingdom and some political officers showed up to witness the testing of this new power supply, probably to use it as a weapon.

"Ah, General Luost, good to see you here." Said Major Li.

"Major Li, I heard that you got enlisted in S.H.I.E.L.D and that you will not be referred as a Major anymore, eh?" General Luost said, he wore the traditional United Forces Officer uniform but it was green and sported an officer's hat.

"Yeah, Director Nikorasu Fury liked my resume." Major Li said.

"That's good." Gen. Luost said. "This thing will be the next thing in technology."

"I am sure it will, after all your daughter worked in this." Maj. Li said.

"Yeah…" Gen. Luost said as they walked to the barricades, joining the other officials and scientists.

"Alright, welcome to the Prototype Gamma Power Plant." Fahuo said as he welcomed the officials.

"Why gamma, Braner?" A military man said.

"Well, that's the name with came up with for the molecules inside the liquid that powers the plant." Fahuo answered. "Anyways, for your protection, I advise that you all stay behind the safety lead walls."

"Since this is still experimental, anything could happen." Beidi said.

They were located at least 3 miles away from the actual power plant; different types of devices were connected to the power plant, like street lights, electronic sensors and among other things that would signal that it would work. Everything was already coordinated with the staff inside the power plant to activate the energy at 12:00 PM.

"It's about to be turned on in about three minutes." Beidi informed Fahuo.

"Great, it's almost show time." Fahuo said happily.

"Hey who's that outside?" One Military man said as he pointed to a figure inside testing range.

"What?!" Fahuo said as he looked outside. "There's no time, I have to and get that guy out of there!"

"Wait, Fahuo!" Beidi yelled as Fahuo ran outside the safety zone building and into the testing area.

"Hey you get out of here!" Fahuo said as he ran to the person. It was a teenager that had fallen off his motored bike.

"Wow, what's going on?" The guy asked.

"This is a testing area; you are in great risk if you don't get out of here!" Fahuo yelled. Then he looked at his watch, it was time. He looked at the plant, and saw that it was smoking from some parts that weren't supposed to be on fire…

"Get down!" Fahuo yelled as he pushed the teenager down a hole in the ground, and then the power plant exploded in a green explosion. The expanding wave was so great that it went across 7 miles, hitting anything in its way. Fahuo was not spared as the burning radiation passed through his body, making his eyes and mouth light up in a green color. The teenager was saved from the expanding wave of gamma radiation that quickly dispersed everywhere.

He moved his head out after the light show and most of the expanding waves had already dispersed, he saw that his bike was completely ruined. The teen looked around for the guy who had saved him his life, or to at least find his body. Instead there was a huge green thing in the place of him, wearing the ripped clothes of the man. His white lab coat and purple pants, then it turned around and looked at him.

"Uh oh…" The teen said as he backed up as the creature approached.

"Grrrr…" It said, looking at the teen. Then he looked pass him at the safety building, the officials had come out to see what had happened. The Generals looked at the beast.

"Beidi…." The creature said lowly as it approached them, walking slowly.

"What is that!?" Captain 'Samson' Kage said as clearly saw the beast.

"Nothing good, maybe it brought down the power plant!" General Luost yelled as he began bending the earth around them, and Captain 'Samson' began bending fire.

"Get it!" The General yelled as the military men began attacking the beast with bending, striking it and making it cover itself with its gigantic arms. The look of anger in its face was beyond believe, then it was Beidi scared then she looked at him…the monster's visage changed to one that looked a lot like Fahuo's.

"Fahuo…?" Beidi said lowly.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HULK TIRED OF ARMY MEN ATTACKING HULK!" The monster yelled as it stomped the ground, making a small scale earthquake, shaking everyone down. Then it jumped away so high and so fast that no one had the time to react.

"Wow…" Major Li said as he looked the green beast leap great distances as it went away from where the eye could see.

"Li…" Gen. Luost said. "I think that our dear doctor Fahuo might be that monster."

"What makes you say that?" Maj. Li asked curiously.

"It wore Fahuo's lab coat, and his 'unique' purple pants." The General said as he undusted himself.

"Now that you say it…" Maj. Li said.

"I am going on to hunt him, prevent him from causing any more trouble." Gen. Luost said.

"Dad wait, you can't do that, you'll hurt him." Beidi implored her dad.

"I am sorry, darling, but Dr. Braner is now an international walking menace, and he needs to be stopped." The General told his daughter as he turned to Li and 'Samson'.

"Li, don't you tell any of this to Fury, and Samson go get an airship." Gen. Luost ordered.

"Yessir." Samson said as he walked back to where the other military officials were.

"I am not sure that I can do that since I am not under your command anymore." Maj. Li said.

"Just…Fahuo is my responsibility since I funded this damn project in the first place." Gen' Luost said as he looked at the direction that the beast took.

The Hulk had taken into the direction to the United Republic, not knowing where to go. It would take many days to actually get through from the north Earth Kingdom all the way to the United Republic, but the Hulk took that route. He was chased by airships and local security every time he entered a town or city in the middle.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Current Day**

"Wow…so that's how you ended up here." Korra said. "Then how come you didn't make an appearance during the conflict with the Equalists."

"I was attacked by this white beast in the mountain regions out the republic, and by this strange guy that had claws on his hands." Fahuo responded. "Took me a week to shake them off."

"Interesting story, but don't tell me that you are still being chased." Kuro said.

"Uhh…I believe I am still being chased." Fahuo said as he remembered his situation.

"Great, now we have an international menace working with us." Kuro said as he placed his metal hand on his face.

"Not to worry, I am sure that the military will understand." Thor said.

"Obviously you don't know 'Thunderbolt' Luost, he is an unshakeable guy." Kuro said, clearly knowing who Gen. Luost was.

"For the moment, you are one of us." Korra said.

"Thanks." Fahuo said. "Now, I believe that it is Hercules turn."

"YES!" Hercules yelled with joy.

"Don't get over-excited now, tell your story well and don't boast about yourself this time." Thor told his immortal friend.

"Do not worry, Thor that this is going to be the greatest story yet! Well, this is how I became to be the man who I am now." Hercules began saying as everyone began to pay attention.


	3. Origins: The Prince of Power

Chapter 3 – Origins: The Prince of Power

* * *

**Earth Kingdom, 30 years ago**

In the far off east of the Earth Kingdom, far away from the kingdom's control, existed a village. This village was so far off from civilization, that it had its own believes and culture, they still earthbended but they saw it as a gift from the Gods. These gods came from somewhere beyond the mortal world, they called it Olympus. The Olympians came down to the mortal world almost every time they wanted to interact with their followers. The Sovereign of Olympus, King of all the Olympians himself once came down to promote his worship and that of his kind, but in that visit he was fascinated with a mortal woman.

Nine months later, a new kind of being was born, never has the Earth seen such creature: Half-Mortal and Half-Divine, his name is Hercules. Hercules was blessed with incalculable strength, speed and divine indestructibility.

* * *

**The Olympus **

"My son…" Zeus said as he looked down onto the Earth from his throne, adorned with lightning bolts.

Hera, wife of Zeus, was incredibly furious with Zeus's infidelity and his son, the newborn Hercules. She stood up from her throne and walk down the white halls and into a gate; this black massive gate was an entry way in the Elision Fields inside the Underworld. Hera stepped inside this vast paradise that could be only compared with the Olympus itself; she would seek Hades, Lord of the Dead.

* * *

**Elision Fields, Underworld**

Hera walked through the beautiful fields, looking for Hades' temple of the dead. In her way she encountered the counsels of Hades, Thanatos and Hypnos, the Gods of Sleep and Dead.

"What brings you to the Elision Fields, Queen Hera?" Hypnos asked, he wore a massive white cape and black and golden armor.

"I seek for your master, for I need his aid." Hera responded.

"No one sees Lord Hades at this moment, for he is busy." Thanatos said, his appearance was identical to his brother, Hypnos, only difference was that his eyes were grey and lifeless instead of the golden ones his brother has.

"I will see Hades and you lower gods won't stop me." Hera said as she kept walking pass the Gods of Sleep and Dead.

"Hold, Wife of Zeus…" Hypnos said Hera turned to look at him. "Very well, we can't stop you for we do not want trouble with Olympus, but Hades is not in the mood for talk."

"Tread safely, Hera." Thanatos said.

"I will." Hera said, and then she continued on her way to Hades' enormous temple, in the middle of the temple a gigantic obelisk reached all the way to the sky of the Elision Fields.

"Rise Hades, Lord of the Underworld, rise for Hera needs to speak with thee." Hera said to the black metal gate in front of her, inside rested Hades. The gates began to open slowly, revealing a black void beyond the gates. Out of the void came Hades.

"Hera, what do you seek from me?" Hades said once he stepped out, he had long jet black hair, pale skin and lifeless blue eyes. His black and dark purple armor did not shine with the sun; his armor had black wings that extended all the way beyond his arms.

"I need your help, Hades, for Zeus has a new son." Hera told Hades.

"My brother has a new son? How does this involve me, Lord of the Underworld?" Hades asked the Goddess of Marriage.

"I want you to kill him and his mortal mother, exterminate those pesky mortals so I can keep Zeus for myself." Hera said, revealing her plan to Hades.

Hades was not surprise by Hera's jealousy and hatred, for she has asked Ares and Hephaestus to kill Zeus's mortal off springs before, he saw that it was his turn now.

"What do I get in return?" Hades asked, crossing his armored arms.

"Extended entry to Olympus and a place of worship on the Earth." Hera responded, smirking.

"Is that so? Very well then, I will do so." Hades said, uncrossing his armored arms and unsheathing his magnificent sword. "The order shall be given once you exit my realm, Hera."

Hera then headed out of the Elision Fields and back to Olympus, happy that another of Zeus's stupid mortal sons will be killed. There was only room for her and his sons, Apollo, Artemis, Ares and Athena, no need for disgusting Demi-Gods.

* * *

**Earth Kingdom, Earth**

In the small village were the worshipers of the Olympians lived, inside a small house lived Muquin Lishi and her son Hercules. She had named him Hercules in order to get him closer to his Olympian heritage.

"You will be something beyond this world, my little Hercules." Muquin sad to the small Herc who she was carrying in her arm, through the open window entered to two snakes, one black and the other one white. They got closer to Muquin who hadn't noticed the demonic reptiles.

The black snake bit Muquin on the leg, its venom ripping through her leg and into her heart.

"Augh…" She said as she stumbled into the ground, still holding baby Hercules in her arms, but she fell on the floor dead. Hercules began crying since he felt the cold feeling of the ground, then the white snake moved on towards baby Hercules and was prepared to strike when Hercules grabbed it by the head, thinking it was a toy, he crushed it with his grip.

The other snake moved to strike too, but it was punched by baby Hercules, killing it instantly. The unbelievable divine power of the baby had stopped the snake specters of Hades.

The morning after, two villagers came to see what had happened since Muquin usually came out to say the morning prayers since she was touched by the Gods. They entered the small house and saw the lone Hercules, the dead Muquin and two dead snakes. Hercules had been crying himself to sleep, next to his dead mother.

"What do we do?" the villager asked his friend.

"We can't leave him alone, take him, the elder shall know what to do." The other one answered, they took the baby Hercules to the village center.

**Elision Fields, Underworld**

"Impossible! That damned strength…" Hades cursed as he saw that his specters had failed him.

"Sir, wouldn't it be better to wait some years and then send in one of our top specters?" Hypnos asked.

"Don't be a fool, brother; once he grows up he will be stronger than any of our specters." Thanatos said.

"Hold on, Thanatos. Maybe one of our three judges of the Underworld would enough to kill this demi-god." Hypnos said he looked at his lord, Hades for a nod of acceptance.

"Very well, once he reached the age of eight-teen, send in the Third Judge of the Underworld, Rhadamanthus." Hades ordered.

* * *

**The Olympus**

In the Olympian realm, Lord Zeus prepared for the arrival of a longtime friend of his.

"He is here, Lord Zeus." Hermes informed him.

"Thank you, Hermes. Make him enter." Zeus ordered his guards. The doors opened and through them entered a man that looked as old as Zeus, even older; he wore a golden helmet and two ravens rested on his shoulders, Munin and Mugin.

"All-Father Odin, it is good to see you again." Zeus said as he stood up from his throne.

"Skyfather Zeus, thy have no change one bit." Odin said as he shook hands with Zeus.

"Indeed, what brings you here to Olympus?" Zeus asked his friend.

"The Frost Giants are causing trouble once again, and I just need some help." Odin responded.

"Help from us? All-Father Odin, you are more than powerful to end them." Zeus said surprised.

"I need a weapon to defend The Realm Eternal of Asgard with, something that is powered by all of Asgard itself." Odin said.

"A weapon, Lord Odin? Isn't thy spear Gungnir such weapon?" Zeus asked.

"I need a more powerful weapon, one that will protect Asgard, and all other realms from evil." Odin said.

"Why not…" Zeus thought. "…why not a hammer?"

"A hammer you say, hmm…it is both a tool to build with and a weapon to destroy with." Odin said. "What about you Zeus? You seem lugubrious."

"I fear for my son's life, for Hera is up to no good once more." Zeus said as he rubbed his head.

"I hath known you for many eons, Zeus, we both fought together to prevent the Space Gods from destroying Midgard. I feel your pain for I too have a son who is only one year old, and I would do anything to protect him." Odin said.

Zeus thought hardly, and he would now be more involved in his son's life.

* * *

**Earth Kingdom, 18 years later**

Hercules had been adopted by the village's elder as his son, fully knowing what and who killed his mother. Hercules had grown up; he was eighteen when he learned of his divine heritage. This explained why he couldn't earthbend like everybody else, his divinity prohibited, but it gave him strength beyond any man or animal. One day while he was hiking outside the village, in the dense forest beyond, Hercules encountered his first foe.

"Turn, Son of Zeus." The voice said, and Hercules turned his head to see who it was. It was none other than…

"I am Rhadamanthus, one of three judges of the Underworld." Rhadamanthus said, he wore a dark armor that had a cape that resembled wings, his helmet had demonic horns.

"Rhadamanthus…you are said to be the Wyvern of Hell, what do you want here?" Hercules asked the Specter Judge.

"I have been tasked by Lord Hades himself to take your life, Son of Zeus." Rhadamanthus revealed.

"What!? What have I done to upset the gods?!" Hercules yelled.

"Watch your tone, mortal, your existence greatly upsets Hera, Queen of Olympus." Rhadamanthus said. "Now I, Rhadamanthus the Wyvern of The Underworld, will be your executioner."

Hercules quickly evaded Rhadamanthus's strike; the Judge of Hell got easily angered from this. Hercules despite being smaller than him, he was quicker than anyone. Hercules punched the Specter Judge in the stomach, taking the breath out of the specter.

"Gah…that power…if it hadn't been for my armor…" Rhadamanthus said to himself. "Enough! You die now!" Rhadamanthus began to channel immense power then he blasted it. Hercules evaded the blast but was hit by another.

"Agh!" Hercules yelled for he had never felt pain like this, his invulnerability was not a problem for celestial beings like the Judge from the Underworld. Hercules had to think now or he'll be die an agonizing death.

"Your time has come, Hercules!" Rhadamanthus said as he approached Herc.

"No, it's time for you to go back to hell!" Hercules yelled as he punched the ground, causing an earthquake and tearing the ground in two.

"What!" No!" Rhadamanthus yelled as he fell into the blackness of the hole in the earth. He fell so deep that his screams were not heard anymore. Then Hercules, using his great strength sealed the hole with a huge boulder. He knew Rhadamanthus would come out eventually but not in a long time.

"Now…why would Hera want me dead?" Hercules asked himself as he sat on the ground.

"Oh, now it all makes sense. Envy and hatred are guiding her actions, then that means I must confront her." Hercules said determined. "But only immortals are allowed in Olympus."

"Then what do I do?" He once again asked himself. "I know! I will proof myself to Zeus and earn a position with the gods themselves!"

Hercules traveled the world, getting out of the tiny village he once called home in order to face Hera and the other gods. In his travels, he faced many specters and demons sent by Hades to kill him, but they all failed on killing the Son of Zeus. Hercules even learned some ways of fighting and meditating from various teachers, from the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Water Tribes and even from the Air Acolytes. He never showed his great power to the public, it wasn't the time to do so.

* * *

**The Olympus, 3 years later**

"It seems like brother Hercules is doing good, he doesn't even look like he has aged." Apollo said.

"His divine blood makes long lived but not immortal." Zeus told his eldest son.

"Is he not yet worthy of your notice, father?" Athena asked Zeus.

"He is more than worthy, Athena, but there is one more task he must do." Zeus said.

"What is that, Lord Zeus?" Apollo asked his father.

"He must confront Hades, my eldest brother, and proof himself an immortal." Zeus revealed.

Both Athena and Apollo were surprised, how could Hercules, a demi-god, beat the lord of the Underworld and his two counsels, Thanatos and Hypnos?

**Fire Nation, Earth**

Hercules had learned how to stop and redirect lightning; it would come useful if Zeus ever wanted to test his invulnerability. While he made his way back to the docks and take the ship back to Republic City and witness the gangland lord Yukone's trial, he was halted by someone dark…

"You are in my way, man." Hercules said seriously as he looked at the hooded individual, then two more came out from an alleyway.

"Hercules…" The dark man said. "Long have you avoided us, but not anymore."

"Do I know you stranger?" Hercules said, but he felt an strange power radiating from the three individuals.

"Don't you recognize your own uncle?" The hooded man asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Then the hood and the dark clothes disappeared.

"By Athena's staff!" Hercules said surprised, it was none other than Hades himself, in the mortal world. "Hades!"

"Yes, nephew, your luck runs out today." Hades said. "Thanatos and Hypnos are here to take your life once and for all."

Then the other hooded men revealed themselves, the Gods of Sleep and the Dead presented themselves to Hercules.

"Come on, I don't want to be late for the big trial." Hercules said determined.

"You will pay for your insolence, Hercules." Thanatos said as he blitzes the Son of Zeus.

Hercules then quickly grabbed his face and brought him to the ground, making a crater with his body.

"But…agh…how? He…is no..god!" Thanatos said with pain.

"Brother! You will pay!" Hypnos yelled while he used his divine power on Hercules.

"Ugh! That kinda hurts, but have this!" Hercules yelled as he punched Hypnos on the face, breaking his divine helmet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hypnos screamed in pain. "But…impossible…"

The both of them lay unconscious, Hades was shell-shocked, and how could these two gods be easily beaten by a demi-god?

"Insolent worm!" Hades screamed as he unsheathed his divine sword to slice Hercules, but then it exploded into pieces. "W..What!?"

Hercules had punched it with his own fists; he was smiling when he hit it.

"What was that, paper?" Hercules asked sarcastically.

"My sword…" Hades said as he looked at his broken blade. "You…curse you."

The Hades disappeared and taking his Advisors with him, knowing that if his divine sword could not hurt Hercules then nothing would.

"Well…that was easy, what a baby." Hercules said, then a golden aura surrounded him and he closed his eyes. Once he opened them he was no longer on Earth but on Olympus.

* * *

**The Olympus**

"Wow…" Hercules said with breathless wonder.

"Welcome to Olympus, my son." Zeus said, he was sitting on his mighty throne.

"Lord Zeus, we finally meet." Hercules said as he kneeled.

"You have proven yourself to me, my son, and for that I grant you your real divine power." Zeus said.

Electricity flew through the air and shocked Hercules, but it did not hurt but it felt good. Hercules was getting his divinity unlocked.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Current Day**

"…And then I confronted Hera, told her to back-off, chilled with dad until my battle in the Underworld with Thor to liberate my mother's soul from Hades." Hercules finished saying.

"Wow that was one heck of a story." Korra said.

"I've heard better." Thor said.

"Hey, we have spent more than four hours in here, we have to patrol." Iron Man said once he saw the wall-clock.

"Wow, that much time?" Fahuo asked.

"Then we might as well go." Hercules said as he placed his wrestling wrist protection on.

"Let's go Avengers!" Korra yelled as she ran up the stairs. Then the others followed the Avatar to begin their first day in patrol as a team.


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4 – Discovery

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

An airship arrived to Republic City's airport, what was once the old Equalist headquarters was now transform into the city's aerial connection to the other nations, the airship was dark green with white lines across its hull. The colors of the city of Lutvia, the most prosperous city of the Earth Kingdom, even more than the capital city, out of the airship came out an armored figure dress with a green tunic and two gold buttons holding his green cape.

"Should we contact Republic City's Council and announced your arrival, my lord?" A bodyguard said.

The armored man looked at him then at the city that was ahead.

"No, I shall present myself to them." The armored man said as he stepped off the airship ramps and into the ground, and then getting into a luxurious satomobile. It headed towards Republic City.

* * *

**The Frozen Seas, North Earth Kingdom**

In the frozen tundra that is the Frozen Seas, a region on the northern part of the Earth Kingdom, a man with a red mask walked. His body shook from the cold water that he had come out from, but his super-human durability allowed him to live in such conditions, but not for long. He needed to find shelter and warmth, and fast. He stop in his tracks, and searched in his pocket for something.

"Ah, I still have you." He said.

He took out a rock out of his pockets, he looked at it. Below his mask, a grin shaped his face.

"With you I am going to find what I need, my little Norn Stone." Zemo said, he then pointed the stone into the sky. Powerful magic began to come out of it; he used it to teleport himself out of the frozen tundra.

* * *

**Sun District, Republic City**

In the Sun District, two Avengers patrolled the area, two of the founding members of the original team that was once Team Avatar. The God of Thunder and The Avatar patrolled the skies, but since Korra could not fly without her airbender staff that Tenzin hadn't still made for her, Thor happily held her close to him.

The two of them were about to return back to the mansion, and sign off for the day and later head back to Air Temple Island when Thor felt something unusual.

"I feel something odd…" Thor said looking around.

"Thor, we have talked about this, you have to wait until the night for that." Korra said.

"No, not that, I know to control myself until the night. It's something else." Thor responded.

"Then what?" Korra asked.

"I feel something that is from Asgard, here on Earth." Thor answered as he looked into the sky.

"Out from Asgard? I don't see any giants or trolls looping around." Korra said.

"Maybe not here, but somewhere in this world and its coming from near the North Pole." Thor said.

"The North Pole? The new better check it out." Korra said.

"Agreed, let's head back to the Mansion and assemble the others." Thor said, as he took Korra with him back to the Avengers Mansion.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"What do you mean magic?" Iron Man asked his fellow avenger, Thor.

"You don't know what magic is? Geez Kuro, didn't you have a childhood?" Fahuo said.

"I know what it is; I just can't believe what he's saying." Iron Man said irritated by Fahuo's statement.

Thor looked at Iron Man weirdly, he didn't believe in magic?

"Man of Iron, you don't believe in magic?" Thor asked.

"Please, you are going to ask me that?" Iron Man responded with another question.

"But Thor and Hercules are both gods and use magic almost every day. Well Thor for the most part, but still." Korra said.

"They use some kind of energy manipulation, not magic." Iron Man dryly said. "Asgard and Olympus themselves could be other dimensions, like the Spirit World."

"Do we have to go through this discussion again?" Korra said, clearly showing her annoyed state with her armored friend.

"No, but I did feel some kind of Asgardian power coming from the northern Earth Kingdom and we should definitely investigate it." Thor said, ending the argument before it began.

"You are right, meet you guys there in an hour." Iron Man said as he prepared himself.

"Hold on, you don't even know where it is." Thor said.

"Okay, then I will follow your trail." Iron Man responded.

* * *

**The Frozen Seas, North Earth Kingdom**

The Avengers arrived on the cold tundra, nothing but glaciers could be seen here. Iron Man had his armor protect him from the harsh cold winds, Thor, Hulk and Hercules could not feel the cold while Korra was wearing her parka and Thor's cape on top of it.

"See anything?" Hercules asked Thor.

"No, I don't see anything." Thor responded. Then Iron Man stepped up from the other side and began to use his newest tech, the Sonar.

"I got something. See, tech over eyes and ears." Iron Man proudly said.

"It would be wise to trust your eyes and ears more than objects." Thor said narrowing his eyes.

They walked towards the thing that Iron Man had found with his sonar, it was something buried beneath the ice. Korra then turned the ice into water, retrieving whatever was in there.

"Od's Blood, it's a man." Thor said once he looked at what had been brought out of the cold ice and snow.

The man was wearing a ripped dark jade and dark gold uniform; he had the Earth Kingdom's emblem on his chest and on his forehead. On his right arm rested a squared shield, which not only had the known Earth Kingdom's emblem but a star on the middle of the square center of the shield.

Korra stepped forward and kneeled next to the pale body of the frozen man; she touched his chest and tried to feel his heart. She was surprised…

"He's still alive!" Korra yelled surprise to the others who were equally as astounded by the news.

* * *

**The Council Chamber, Republic City**

"The Council is now here, what do you wish?" Tenzin said to the newly arrived armored man to the city.

"Councilmembers, I am Vifung Vun Doom, ruler of the city-state of Lutvia, in the Earth Kingdom. I have come today to ask Republic City of the United Republic of Nations for something." Doom said.

"And what is that, Vifung?" The Representative of the Fire Nation asked.

"Please, call me Doctor Doom. What I want from the city is…" Doom said. "….The Avatar."

The Councilmembers were shocked by such request, especially Councilman Tenzin who was her father figure and master.

"Excuse us, Doom, but did you said that you wanted the Avatar?" Tenzin asked, wanting to hear that statement once again.

"Indeed, Master Tenzin. It is but a simple request since she is my Avatar too…" Doom said sounding ominous.

Tenzin couldn't say no after such statement, he had the right to see the Avatar as anyone in this world.

"You can…but she is currently with The Avengers as of right now." Tenzin said.

"I can wait until they arrive, good evening Council." Doom said as he walked out of the city hall.

Tenzin felt nothing good coming out of this man, his grey, dull armor and dark green tunic just screamed bad. And his masked face and voice reminded him too much of Amon, they both sounded too calmed and ominous. He feared that Korra would also notice this.

* * *

**The Frozen Seas, North Earth Kingdom**

"We have to take him back with us, or else he'll die!" Iron Man yelled.

Hulk grabbed the unconscious man while Korra lifted the shield; it was heavier than what it looked like.

Thor stopped on his tracks when he felt that energy once again, he looked back where they had taken the man out of.

"Thor, I can't fly!" Korra yelled.

"I am coming…" Thor said, as he carried Korra back to Republic City. How could this man, who was frozen inside the iceberg, be involved with Asgardian magic? Maybe he will find his answers later, when he wakes up.

Korra though that somehow, she knew who this man is…but she can't quite remember for she has heard of someone who carried a shield.


	5. The First Avenger Part 1

Chapter 5 – The First Avenger Part 1

* * *

**When the Hundred Year War began, the Avatar had died. The world had entered a dark age that would not come to pass for a long time, the spirits and the old gods had abandoned the Earth. Fire Lord Sozin had invaded the Earth Kingdom, had annihilated the Air Nomads, pushed the Southern Water Tribe to the point of extinction and kept hitting the Northern Water Tribe with relentless invasions. The Earth King desperately contacted the Northern Water Tribe Chief in order to create a protector against the Fire Nation. A Super Soldier.**

* * *

**Ba Seng Sei, Earth Kingdom **

"What you ask, Earth King, is impossible! We do not have the technology for such things!" The Chief said.

"Relax, Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, Sozin moves fast and quickly." The Earth King said calmly. "He has already conquered many city-states within the Earth Kingdom."

"And we have lost contact with our sister tribe in the south." The Chief said, looking at the ground. "But what you ask is craziness."

"Maybe so, but do we have a choice?" The Earth King asked. "The Earth Soldiers can only do so much, even with the aid of the Water Warriors and Benders; the Fire Nation Armada is just too strong."

Then out of the Meeting Room, where the Generals and the Earth King met to discuss the military's needs and where to plan war tactics and games, a young Earth Sergeant came running out.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" The sergeant said.

"What is it, sergeant?" The Earth King asked, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"News from the front, sir, Omashu and Lutvia are being hit pretty hard and the cities outside Ba Seng Sei have fallen." The sergeant read the report.

"By the spirits…" The Water Chief said, with a hopeless voice.

"Who's leading the siege?" The King asked the sergeant.

"The Fire Nation brigade is being led by General Zemo and Brigadier General Shider, better known as 'Red Face'." The sergeant revealed.

"Zemo and Red Face…are they still advancing?" The King asked.

"No, we have stopped them outside the region, they are retreating." The sergeant said.

"What about Omashu and Lutvia, we can't lose them." The King said.

"Omashu is still being besieged and we lost contact Lutvia about two hours ago." The sergeant revealed.

"You hear, Chief? We are currently holding, but without the Avatar the only city that will hold is this one." The Earth King told the Northern Water Chief.

"Hmph…you are right. I will send the best healers and doctors to aid yours, Earth King." The Water Chief said. "Do what you must, save the Earth Kingdom."

The Chief left and accompanied by his Elite Water Bender Warriors back to the monorail system, so they could exit Ba Seng Sei. The Earth King was confident that his plan would work, but he would need volunteers.

* * *

**One Week Later**

In the middle ring of Ba Seng Sei, lived a man by the name of Laobing. His appearance differed from the other citizens of Ba Seng Sei and that of the Earth Kingdom. Since he was the son of a Fire Nation immigrant and a Earth Kingdom woman, his skin tone was paler than those who lived in the kingdom. His hair was lighter in color than those around him, light brown; it was almost the rare yellow color. He was rather skinny, and he had just turned 23 years of age.

Laobing had always tried to enlist in the Earth Kingdom Army, but was always rejected due to his small size, skinny body and being unable to earthbend or bend at all. But he tried and tried to enlist but couldn't, he wanted to serve his kingdom, but he was once again rejected in his fourth time.

"Oh come on, buddy, you can always stay and be my supporter." Laobing's friend, Tao, better known by his nickname 'Buck" said.

"You can say that, you have been enlisted." Laobing said.

"Listen, its better if you stay here, that way you get to have all of the girls around here, heh." Buck said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Still, I should be out there, fighting the Fire Nation with you and the others." Laobing said.

"Maybe you will, good things happen to do who want to do what's right." Buck said.

That statement only encouraged Laobing to keep trying; maybe he will get lucky and get chosen to fight for his nation.

That night, Laobing had entered another recruitment center. He applied once more and tried his luck. There was one man, a water bending doctor and shaman, his name was Tenk. He looked to be about the age of sixty; his skin was the tan tone that all that came from the Water Tribes had and white hair. He looked at Laobing's application; he was that he had been rejected four times before. He looked at the young man, who looked too frail to be a soldier. He approached Laobing and told him to follow him.

They entered a medical room, Laobing though that he was finally chosen, and then he was asked some questions.

"So, you want to be a soldier?" Tenk asked.

"Yes." Leobing responded.

"I see, do you want to kill Fire nation soldiers?" He once again asked.

"Is this a test?" Leobing asked once he noticed what was going on.

"Yes." Tenk responded to the young skinny man's question.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies; I don't care where they're from." Leobing said, responding to Tenk's question.

Tenk was surprised by that answer, normally any man who wanted to join the Earth Kingdom's Army responded with an "I want to kill the firebenders!"

"Well, Mr. Leobing, I don't think you should join the army." Tenk said.

"But…" Leobing was about to respond.

"But I think there is something else you could join." Tenk said.

"What is it?" Leobing asked.

* * *

**Military Camp outside Ba Seng Sei**

"You're not REALLY thinking about picking Leobing, are you?" Asked Colonel Chaing, a well-respected officer in the Earth Kingdom Army.

"I wasn't just THINKING about it. He is a clear choice." Tenk responded.

"When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army camp, I let it slide. I thought 'What the hell, maybe he'd be useful to you like a gerbil.' Never thought you'd pick him." Said the Colonel.

"You put a needle or anything in that kid's arm it's gonna go right through him." The Colonel said, continuing with his disapproval of Tenk's choice. Leobing was doing ordinary training drills along with other soldiers, he was tired. "Look at that. He's makin' me cry."

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Tenk said.

"You know how much it took the Earth King to get this project get the people's and the military's approval?" The Colonel asked the Water Tribe doctor.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the King's efforts." Tenk answered.

"Then throw me a bone. Hing-Sang passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders - he's a soldier." Colonel Chaing said.

"He's a bully." Tenk quickly responded.

"You don't win wars with niceness, doctor. You win wars with guts." Colonel Chaing said, he turned around and grabbed a hand explosive.

"Explosive!" He yelled as he threw the explosive towards were the soldiers were training; everyone ran away and hid behind something. Leobing quickly took notice and jumped over the explosive.

"Get away!" Leobing yelled as he placed himself on top of the explosive so no one would get injured.

Tenk looked at the Colonel with a 'I told you' face then he walked towards Leobing.

"Don't worry, it's not armed." Tenk told Leobing.

"Was that another test?" Leobing asked as he stood up and cleaned himself up.

"You could say it was, come with me." Tenk said as they walked away.

Everybody else came out of their hiding spot, noticing that it was fluke.

* * *

**Tojurnkar, Northern Water Tribe**

Tojurnkar was a small village that rested on top of an island on the west of the Northern Water Tribe. It was one of the last towns where its inhabitants still held on the believe of the Old Gods of Asgard. In the main mead hall, there was the village chief. He was cleaning up when he heard the sound of fire and crushing force coming from the outside.

Then the doors opened and through them came a young man, he was very desperate.

"De er her, er det Brann Nation her!" the young man yelled in an odd language.

"Få krigerne klar!" yelled the old man in the strange language, but then the gates exploded, crushing the young man.

Through the broken gate walked a man dressed in black and dark red armor. There was a button on his neck collar; it was an octopus with a skull for head.

"Hello, chief of Tojurnkar." The man said.

"You art fire nation! Thy won't obtain what you want!" yelled the old man.

"Please, I understand that you are all savages, but please tone down your voice." The man said. "I come for my superior, General Zemo, has asked me to bring him something of great power."

"It is not here!" The old man yelled.

"Don't lie to me." The man said as he walked towards the other side of the mead hall, on the wall there were runes written all over the place. "It is to our knowledge that the Spirits are not the only divine beings out there."

The Old Town Chief didn't say anything, trying to not reveal the location of their divine gift.

"We know that you have it here…ah…" The man said. "Yggdrasil…the tree of life, guardian of the realms."

"Don't touch that!" yelled the old man once again. The man in black and red just looked back at him and grinned. He then pushed a secret button, it activated the runes on the wall and a small section of the wall opened.

"Here it is…" The man said. "…The Norn Stone."

The stone had various inscriptions on it, possibly magical and divine.

"Destroy the village." The man ordered the soldiers.

"No!" Yelled the old chief.

"Welcome to the war, old man. And to let you know, I am Brigadier General Shider of the Fire Nation!" Shider said proudly as he left the mead hall as it began to be destroyed in flames.

* * *

**Barracks, Military Camp outside Ba Seng Sei**

Leobing and Tenk were talking about what was going to happen the following day now since Leobing had been chosen for the operation. Tenk had brought a bottle of wine with him so they could celebrate.

"Is that for me?" Leobing asked.

"It was, but then I remembered that you can't drink anything until after tomorrow." Tenk said. "But I brought some water."

"Oh well." Leobing said as he grabbed the cup of water. "Can I ask a question?"

"Just One?" Tenk responded.

"Why me?" Leobing asked.

"I suppose that's the only question that matters." Tenk said as he showed Leobing his bottle.

"This is from Katur, my town. It was a town that belonged to the Fire Nation, but was so far north that many waterbenders lived there. So many people forget that the first country the Fire Nation invaded was their own. You know, after the last civil conflict in the nation, they... My people struggled. They... they felt weak... they felt small. Then Sozin gets coroneted and comes along with the marching, and the big show, and the flags, and the, and the... and he... he hears of me, and my work, and he finds me, and he says 'You.' He says "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of the Hydra, his research division, a brilliant scientist and doctor by the name of Joh Shider. Now Shider is a member of the inner circle and he is ambitious. He and Sozin share a passion for occult power and old myth. Sozin uses some of his fantasies to inspire his followers, but for Shider, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the old gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my work and what it can do, he cannot resist. Shider must become that superior man." Tenk explained.

"Did it make him stronger?" Leobing asked.

"Yes, but... there were other... effects. The special liquid was not ready. But more important, the man. The special liquid or serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great; bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because the strong man who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows... compassion." Tenk answered.

"Thanks. I think." Leobing said.

"Get it, get it. Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man." Tenk said as he celebrated with Leobing. For tomorrow was the beginning of something marvelous.

* * *

**The following day: Testing Room, Military Camp **

Colonel Chaing along with The Earth King and the Northern Water Tribe Chief and some other military officers assembled to see if all their effort will work.

"Somebody give that kid a sandwich." The Earth King said.

"He's going to be the protector?" The Chief asked.

"Well…yes," Colonel Chaing answered feeling a little embarrassed.

"Let's hope this works." The Earth King said as they all saw what was about to happen.

"Alright Leoning, lay on the testing bed and just be calm." Tenk said to Leoning, and then he turned around to face the others. "Good morning to you all, today we will witness the birth or rather the re-birth of this young man."

"He will be reborn into something else, something marvelous." Tenk said. He turned around and gave the okay to the other doctors. One of them began to inject Leoning with the serum.

"Ugh…I don't like needles." Leoning said.

"Just hold tight." Tenk said. "Alright, now that the serum is inside his body, the only thing needed now is ultraviolet light."

The men started to talk to each other, could sunlight kick off the serum inside, to transform that skinny boy into a super-soldier?

"Earthbenders, remove the roof." Tenk ordered, then the earthbenders around bended the stone roof and allowed the sun to shine inside.

"Uh…I am beginning to feel something." Leoning said. "Okay…my veins are blue."

"It's the serum, its absorbing the light's energy." Tenk said.

"Agh! It….hurts!" Leoning screamed, his muscles beginning to puff, his bones cracking. The Earth King, the Water Chief and the others were shocked at what they were looking at.

"Close the roof, now!" Tenk ordered, the earthbenders quickly closed the stone ceiling. On the testing bed, no longer was a skinny, short and weak man but a tall, muscled and strong man.

"Wow…"Leoning said as he looked at his biceps and stood up from the bed.

"Yes, wow indeed. You are no longer just Leoning…" Tenk began saying. "Now you are the defender of the people, champion of the Earth Kingdom and all the oppressed, you are now…

…_The Captain,_"

**To be Continued**


	6. The First Avenger Part 2

Chapter 6 – The First Avenger Part 2

* * *

**Lutvia, Earth Kingdom**

Since his rebirth, Laobing or now known as The Captain has been deployed from city-state to city-state, liberating them from Fire Nation control. When he got his peak human strength and power, doctor Tenk was assassinated by a Fire Nation spy within the military personnel inside the testing area. With Tenk's death, Laobing was the only one of his kind on the face of the Earth.

When the Earth Kingdom Army reached the city-state of Lutvia, it was when The Captain faced one of the men that ordered Tenk's death.

"Command told us that inside Lutvia there were some kind of soldiers equipped with new weapons and many P. ." PFC Lee said.

"That's not the only thing, man. There is no way we can past the walls of the city without being detected." Private Jor said.

"We won't have to break them." The Captain said.

"What do you mean?" Cpl. Duagan said.

"Grab these metal wires, and put on your metal gloves. We are going to pass over the wall." The Captain told them.

"How?" Pvt. Jor asked.

"I sent a spy to infiltrate the Fire Nation soldiers yesterday; he has placed the other side of this wire inside the city." The Captain revealed.

"Sneaky." PFC Lee said.

They went down through the line, under the cover of darkness, passing through the huge wall around the city without alerting any of the fire nation soldiers. The Captain then equipped his shield.

* * *

**Flashback: Three Days Before Deployment**

The Captain was walking through the barracks, now with uniform on. His uniform consisted of a jade color on the outside and dark gold on the sides not with the greenish color, representing the Earth Kingdom.

"Captain, sir, Colonel Chaing wants to see you." A recruit said.

"Thanks." The Captain responded to the young man, he then stepped out of the barracks and onto the headquarters. He wondered what the Colonel wanted with him now that there were only three days left until he was deployed into the frontlines.

"Laobing, come here." Colonel Chaing ordered.

"Yes sir?" The Captain asked his superior officer.

"Before Tenk was killed he had ordered this to be made for you." Col. Chaing said as he turned around, opening a cabinet behind him. "I didn't know that if I should give it to you without him, but I think that you'll need it."

"What is it, sir?" The Cap asked.

"It's a shield, but not any kind of shield." Col. Chaing said. "Its special, it's made from three metals."

"Three metals?" The Cap asked surprised while he looked at the brand new shield, it was diamond shaped and it was big, big enough to cover his entire upper body. It had a green outer line with a gold interior and a star in the center.

"Yes, Vibranium, Platinum and Adamantium." Col. Chaing said. "Vibranium is this strange metal discovered in the sand dunes in the dessert, it was in the middle of a crater. Platinum we always had, but we just discovered that it is tougher than your normal metal. Now, Adamantium, we have just produced and it's in the prototype stages, forgers say is tougher than anything made by human hands."

"It's not heavy." The Captain said as he easily carried the strong shield with one arm.

"It shouldn't be, the Vibranium makes it really light, and almost weightless for you it should be anyways." The Colonel said.

* * *

**Lutvia, Earth Kingdom**

The Captain had infiltrated the main cell blocks made for the captured Earth Kingdom soldiers. Inside The Captain found the missing soldiers.

"Who are you supposed to be?" One of them asked.

"I am the Captain." The Captain responded as he bashed the lock with his mighty shield.

"I beg your pardon?" The Soldier said, obviously not getting it.

"Forget it man, we have to get out of here." Another one said.

"Get to the exits of this building, there is a squad of soldiers waiting for you all." The Captain ordered, and then he grabbed a soldier by the arm. "Have you seen Buck?"

"Buck? He was with us, but he was taken somewhere else." The Soldier responded.

"Thanks." The Captain said as he let him go, he though that it was his job to save his friend now. The Captain rushed through the cell blocks and into what it looked like the torture room. He would be here.

The Captain stepped in; there was Buck strapped to a wooden chair. He was tortured, but it seemed that it was cut short. He untied him and picked him up by the shoulder and began carrying him back.

"Lao…Laobing?" Said Buck weakly.

"Don't worry, pal. I thought you were dead." The Captain said.

"I thought that you were smaller." Buck said. "What happened to you?"

"I joined the army." The Captain responded. Explosions were heard from the outside of the cell blocks, where the fuel of the war machines of the Fire Nation was. 'This is ain't good…' thought The Captain.

When they got out of the cell blocks, they were received by fire and destruction. The fuel cells had exploded, a fight must have broken loose and some idiotic firebender must've hit on those fuel tanks.

"CAPTAIN!" said a voice, The Captain turned around, it was a man dressed in black and red, a Fire Nation high officer.

"Who are you?!" The Captain said, clearly feeling discomforted that there was ashes in the air, and he was holding onto his wounded friend.

"We finally meet; my superior and I have seen many of your war films, Captain. I am Brigadier General Shider of the Fire Nation and sub-commander of the Hydra! We know what you are." The man said.

"I am the defender of the world, I am the Captain." The Captain said.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely Earth Kingdom trait, but I must say, you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain, or did Tenk tell you otherwise?" Shider said.

"He told me you were insane." The Captain responded.

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine, but he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?" Shider asked as the building burned behind them.

"Nothing, I am just a kid from the middle ring of Ba Seng Sei." The Captain said, this annoyed Shider very much. "Buck, get out of here. I'll take care of him."

"But…" Buck said.

"Get out of here, I'll be fine. Just go." The Captain said, and then Buck left the burning building.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Shider said as he removed the fake skin that covered his face revealing a red skull or face. Now Laobing knew what had made him mad and a lunatic, well more than what he was already.

"You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!" Shider said as he raised his fist into the air.

"Not in my future." The Captain said as he jumped and kicked Shider in the chest. The kick pushed the Red Face backwards.

"You are strong, Captain. But I am stronger!" Red Face as he grabbed The Captain by the arm and threw him into the fire. The Captain managed to avoid the flames using his indestructible shield.

"We have the power of the Old Gods, Captain! Even if I fall here, The Baron will have your head!" Red Face screamed as he battled the Captain through the flames.

"You lose, Red Face." The Captain said as he landed a mighty strike at Red Face with his shield, blowing the air out of him. Then he kicked in the chin, making him fly across the hall of flames. When he was beginning to stand up, Red Face was surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Ahhh! This isn't over Captain! I will have my revenge, in this life or in the next!" Red Face screamed as the ground where he stood was consumed by flames and falling debris. The Captain took notice of the falling ceiling, and rushed to the nearest exit.

* * *

**The Frozen Seas, North Earth Kingdom**

After Lutvia was liberated by the Captain, the Earth Kingdom sent the Captain and the Howling Commandos, an elite strike force of benders and non-benders, to take out the last remaining base of the Hydra division of the Fire Nation Army. The last of The Baron's hiding spots.

"We are here." The Captain said to the others, he was wearing his standard uniform, barely feeling the cold of the tundra.

"That doesn't look like a base." Buck said.

"Looks more like a castle than a base." Sgt. Fury said.

"It doesn't matter if it's the Fire Lord's Palace or a barnyard, bub, it goes down." Cpl. 'Lugaan' Humlett said.

"Prepare yourselves, men. We go now." The Captain said as he readied his shield and the others theirs swords and earthbending weapons. Then they rushed towards the castle. They were welcomed by a platoon of firebenders wielding strange devices.

"Are they using tubes to fight us?" Cpl. Lugaan asked.

"I've seen those before, they are called Flamethrowers, they amplify their firebending." The Captain said. "Bring them down first, and then you can deal with the rest."

"Got it, Howling Commandos, attack!" Sgt. Fury ordered mightily. The Commandos rushed into the battle against the firebenders, flames and molten rocks were being thrown all over the area.

"Buck, we have a job to do." The Captain said.

"Right." Buck responded. Then the both of them rushed through the battle zone, and infiltrated the castle. They entered deeper into it, seeing strange lights coming from the castle's foundation.

They sneaked inside the room; there they saw many strange dressed men standing in a circle, in the middle lay a strange looking stone. There was a man wearing a red mask and a golden crown.

"Ah, the Captain, you may come out of the shadows." Said the red hooded man.

"Zemo." The Captain said as he and Buck were surrounded by Elite Firebenders.

"It seems that Red face failed to get rid of you, no matter. After all, you wouldn't have witnessed this." Baron Zemo said as he pointed towards the circle, then the stone began to shine. A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and ripped through the ceiling hitting the stone.

"What's going on!?" Buck asked as the strangest thing he ever saw happened in front of his eyes.

"Long has the power of the Old Gods have been hidden from us, but today it is ours for the taking! This war is over, Captain, behold the power of Asgard!" Zemo shelled as the stone opened an immense portal through the floor, and then out of it jumped to Storm Giants and Storm Hounds.

"GAHH!" One of the giants yelled.

"Oh beasts of Asgard, these two men have insulted Ymir! Kill them!" Zemo yelled as he pointed at The Captain and Buck.

"Oh oh!" Buck yelled as he avoided the strikes of the Storm Giants. The Captain saw that the Storm Hounds were attacking the firebenders too.

"You dumb animals, attack them not us!" Zemo yelled. The Captain saw it was some kind of machine that powered the portal, and that the stone was in it. The circle of people had vanished.

He threw his shield towards the cables and controls of the strange machine, making it explode, but before it could close a gigantic blue hand came out of the portal. A giant bigger than the storm giants came out, it grabbed the firebenders and the beasts around the room, Buck barely avoiding its hand.

"What is that?!" Buck screamed.

"I don't know, but it must be stopped!" The Captain yelled, he threw his shield on to the chandelier on the ceiling making it fall on the hand. The chandelier was spiky and was made of platinum, it annoyed the frosty hand. It retreated back into the portal, but the portal had weakened the castle's supports, it was beginning to fall onto itself.

"You will pay for this, Captain! I still have the Norn Stone!" Zemo screamed as he retreated towards the exit.

"Let's go after him!" The Captain yelled, and then they both ran on his trail as the room began to collapse.

On the roof of the castle, Zemo had an air machine ready for him. It looked to be faster than any air balloon that the Fire Nation had, it almost looked like an airbender's staff in shape. The Captain and Buck made it before Zemo could start, but then its engines kicked in bringing it airborne, but the Captain and Buck held on to its metallic shell.

Once The Captain made it to the top, he cracked the glass of the pilot's cockpit with his shield.

"It's over, Zemo!" The Captain screamed.

"What are you doing!?" Zemo screamed as The Captain smashed the controls of the flying machine.

"Stopping this thing!" The Captain yelled.

"Fool, we'll both die!" Zemo yelled as the flying machine was heading towards the icy waters.

The controls began to catch smoke and fire was coming out of it because of the damage.

"Agh!" Zemo yelled as the fire was beginning to grow around the cockpit, the flames got to Zemo's masked face.

"NO! AHG!" Zemo screamed as he jumped off the flying machine and into the water below.

The Captain noticed that the thing was going to explode, he turned to Buck.

"We have to jump or it's going to fry us alive!" The Captain yelled so Buck could hear him.

"I'm stuck!" Buck said his foot was caught on a metal pipe; there was no time to get it out before the machine exploded.

"No, hold on!" The Captain said as he climbed down were Buck was. He began to fold the strange metal with his one free arm.

"There's no time…" Buck said as he looked at the fire spreading all over the machine's metal body. "…The world needs the Captain than it needs me!"

"Wait, Buck no!" The Captain yelled as Buck kicked him in the head so he could fall on to the water and now we in the explosion.

"Buck!" The Captain screamed as he fell, then the flying exploded in a fiery explosion, the shockwave knocked the Captain back even further, knocking him out in the process. It ripped his suit completely. The Captain was thrown into the cold, frozen sea below.

His body floated deep, his body and shield were completely frozen…..no one got to see him again.

* * *

**Unknown Location, Current Day**

Laobing began to open his eyes; he looked around the room he was in. It looked like some kind of fancy house, was he back in the Earth Kingdom's palace? No, it was fancier than that. He was on a bed, tucked in and with a warm towel on his forehead. The Captain saw someone enter the bedroom he was in, it was a young woman. She had tan skin, like Tenk's, she had three ponytails and had azure eyes. She was water tribe, so he didn't feel anything wrong, he might have been recovered by the waterbenders in the north.

Then, a metal man came inside the room as well; its metallic voice raised a red alert in the Captain's brain. As fast as lightning, Laobing jumped from the bed, scaring the living souls of the two individuals in the room.

"Wow, there calm down we are…" The Metal man began saying, then The Captain pushed him off his way, for he had noticed his shield on the wall. The Captain was scared and extremely confused; he must've been captured by the Fire Nation.

He pushed through the door and into the hallway, there was a man a bulky man on the way, he had brown hair and dark green clothes. The Captain strikes what it seemed to be a guard down with his shield, and pushing through anyone he saw. When he bashed through the exit, he was greeted by the sun's warm rays. Tall building and ostrich-horseless chariots moving throughout the streets and people of different types walked through the populated streets.

"At ease, warrior, Iron Man though that it was best to break it to you slowly after you awaken." A mighty voice said from behind the Captain. He turned around and saw a tall, warrior looking man holding a mighty mallet.

"Break what?" The Captain asked, feeling his panic going down.

"You've been asleep, Captain. For more than two hundred years." The tall man said.

The Captain was shocked, he had…he had…

"Art you okay?" The tall man asked.

"Yeah…yeah, it's just…that I failed someone."


	7. United They Stand

Chapter 7 – United They Stand

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"Did we…did we win?" The Captain asked, he had was now on civilian clothes, he sat on the center couch while the others were around the room. They had been telling him what he had missed.

"Yes, Cap. It took many decades, but we won." Iron Man said, putting his hand on the Captain's shoulder.

The Captain smiled as he looked at the people around the room, they all seem to be of good character.

"It's going to take some time for me to get used to this new era." The Captain said as he stood up. "But I am sure that I will not be alone."

He extended his hand, Iron Man was surprised but then he understood, they shook hands, it was a historic moment.

"Welcome to the Avengers, Cap." Iron Man said.

"Aye, it is an honor to have a living legend among us." Thor added.

"Hulk likes captain man." Hulk said.

Then The Captain turned to see the other two members of his new team and walked towards them.

"I am sorry for knocking you out in my frenzy." The Captain apologized.

"Eh, don't worry friend, it's only fitting that you give Hercules a bloody nose." Hercules said.

Then he turned to the other one, it was the young woman that he had first seen when he woke up from his coma.

"You must be the Avatar…" The Captain said as he kneeled down. "…It is an honor to finally meet our world's protector."

Everybody was surprised by the sudden act, especially Korra and Thor.

"Uh…eh…you can stand…up." Korra said, unsure. The Captain stood up; he was easily almost as tall as Thor and Iron Man.

"Cap, there is a new uniform waiting for you in your room." Iron Man said. "It's in the same room that jolted out from."

"Thanks." The Captain said as he headed out of the living room and into the second floor of the mansion.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Korra said.

"He's old fashioned, give him time to accustom." Iron Man said. "I am off on patrol, coming Hulk?"

"Hulk going!" Hulk said as he followed Iron Man out of the mansion.

"I think that he acts like a true noble man." Hercules said as he sat on the couch.

"Hercules, close your legs, Korra is in the room." Thor said with a serious tone.

"Sorry, I always forget that I am not wearing pants but this tunic." Hercules said smiling. "Besides, it's not like she hasn't seen one."

Korra laughed while Thor took off his helmet, his face was red.

"I advise thee to watch thy words; just because thy art my brother in arms doesn't mean that I won't hammer thee into the floor." Thor said with the color red coming on his face. Korra just kept laughing.

"Please, calm down Thor." Hercules said.

In the room upstairs, The Captain had changed into his new uniform. It looked like his old one, but it seemed to be made of a different material, most likely Kuro's addition to the old design. He hadn't told the others, but he still felt out of place, could the world still need the Captain? Has the world moved on? He sat on the bed and placed his shield on his lap and looked at it, it like him was a relic. Could he among these people be of any use?

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

A metallic door opened a figure of a man with a sword on his hip walked through the warehouse. He stepped into an industrial size elevator and put it to go down. The man took out something from his pocket, a glowing stone, below his mask he smiled.

The elevator stopped and he stepped out, he placed the stone back in his pocket.

"Zola!" The man yelled at the shadows.

"I cannot believe my ears and eyes is that you?" Zola responded as he stepped out of the shadows, he looked to be in his seventies, but looked to be in perfect conditions. "Baron Zemo, it has been a while."

"I see that the Infinity Formula did indeed work, what have you accomplished in absence?" Zemo asked.

"As you can see, this new era has opened the doors to more destructive science." Zola said.

"The Captain is alive." Zemo plainly said. This surprised Zola very much.

"The Serum of the Super Soldier must've worked then. How do you know this?" Zola asked.

"I have my sources, sources out of this world, now, about this destructive science?" Zemo asked the mad scientist.

"Behold, the Glob." Zola said as he lowered a test tube that contained a yellow colored substance. "It is virtually indestructible, and can shape into anything."

"The Captain has powerful allies, will it work?" Zemo asked.

"Those petty Avengers won't be able to defeat my creature, not even S.H.I.E.L.D weaponry will be able to harm it." Zola said.

"Good, send it in." Zemo ordered.

* * *

**Aang Memorial Island**

Iron Man and Hulk had stopped in the island, to see the city from the bay. Iron Man stood from high on top Aang's head while Hulk stood on the base of the statue.

"Tin man, what is that?" Hulk asked as he pointed to a bubbly looking thing coming their way.

"I don't know, but it looks like…what the hell?" Iron Man said as the bubbly thing became liquid and fell on top of the Hulk.

The Hulk began shooting at the thing, but his mighty strikes did nothing to the creature as it moved with his punches. Iron Man flew down to help Hulk, he used his amplified firebending to blast the creature, but it did nothing. The fire didn't even burn its liquidly skin.

"What!? How…" Iron Man said but was caught the creature's reach, and was being absorbed into it like the Hulk.

"HULK MAD! HULK SMASH LIQUID MONSTER!" The Hulk yelled as he kept on striking the creature.

"Hulk…it's not working…we got to do something else!" Iron Man said as he tried to free himself from the creature's grip. "How about lightning!"

Iron Man used his amplified lightning bolt to strike the creature, but it did nothing but anger it. It began to use Iron Man as a toy and threw him into the brick wall of the memorial.

"Ugh…better call the others…" Iron Man said as he activated his newly created radio control device on his wrist. It activated an emergency call on to the other Avengers in the mansion. "They better hurry up."

"HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk yelled as he was surrounded by the creature's body. Hulk punched and kicked with his powerful might, but he couldn't harm liquid. Then lightning came from the sky and landed on the solidified creature and shattered it. But then it re-formed.

"Avengers Assemble." Thor said as he landed on the ground, along with Korra, who had carried The Captain and Hercules inside an air ball.

"Captain, ready for some action?" Iron Man said as he stood up.

"By the spirits, what is that thing?" The Captain asked.

"I don't know, but it gives me the goosebumps." Iron Man responded.

"If it moves, it can be smashed." Hercules said as he ran towards the monster to aid The Hulk.

"Wait, Herc it can't be harmed by normal strikes." Iron Man said, but it was too late, Hercules had been taken inside the monster along with the Hulk.

Then the monster focused itself to the others, trying to smash them with a hammer fist. They all moved out of the way except Thor who caught it with one arm, the ground around him began to sink from the force of the blow.

"Is that all, monster?" Thor said with a smirk in his face. But then the hammer fist became liquidly, grabbing and absorbing the God of Thunder into itself.

"Thor!Kuro do something!" Korra yelled, Iron Man stood there not knowing what to do. "Fine then I will!"

Korra began to bend the water on the bay and threw at the creature, and then she turned it into ice freezing many parts of the creature. But the creature reconstructed itself, growing new parts. She began to bend the air around and began to through air blasts at it, with one of the blasts it blew a lot of the creature off revealing a fighting Thor inside the creature. He extended his hand that had Mjolnir equipped and called on the lightning of the skies to strike at the creature. The lightning only seemed to make it more frenzied and bigger.

"Soldier, if you have a plan you better act on it." The Captain said to Iron Man who was still looking at the creature getting bigger as Thor kept striking it with his electric blasts.

"Physical strikes do nothing, electricity makes it bigger and fire does also nothing…I got an idea!" Iron Man said.

"What is it?" The Captain asked as he dodges the tentacles that the creature had made.

"Well, I like to make stuff…" Iron Man said as he kept avoiding the monster's strikes. "…and have something built into my armor that could possibly help us."

"Then use it!" The Captain asked as he threw his mighty shield at the creature, cutting many tentacles and giving Korra air space as she used a air tornado to herself to a point where she could blast the monster with ice daggers.

"Activating frequency jammers!" Iron Man yelled as he moved a knob in his waist, then the speakers in his helmet began to blast sound waves at the creature. The creature twisted and rolled, it couldn't resist the massive sound waves, its frequency messing up its cells.

"It's working! Now, everyone kick its butt!" Iron Man yelled as he kept increasing the frequency.

Thor ripped through the monster's solid hide and flew up away from it, and pointed his hammer at it. He blasted it with his mighty lightning. Hulk and Hercules both punched their way out, and began to smash it. Korra used the ice daggers in a massive amount, and The Captain threw his shield into the creature's face. The monster exploded in liquid and solid pieces, enveloping everyone in yellow goo.

"Ugh…" Korra said as she stood up, seeing that she was covered in the disgusting goo.

"That went…swell." Iron Man said as he threw the goo stuck in his joints away.

"How did you know that it wouldn't like sound?" The Captain asked as he dusted the goo off his shield.

"Well…I really didn't, but then I realized that it was made of some kind of organic goo." Iron Man said.

"Organic what?" Korra asked.

"Organic goo, it was alive I think, but since it was not fully created to be meat like us…I though since physical attacks and fire couldn't harm and lightning only made it madder, then sound would cut the butter." Iron Man said as he examined the goo.

"Well, is it dead?" Hercules asked.

"Yes, I think, it's not moving." Iron Man said.

"Then let's clean this mess, people walk through here you know." Korra said.

"Indeed, let's. " The Captain added.

"Ugh…Hulk no like cleaning after self." Hulk said.

"Come one big guy, can't be too hard." Hercules said as he began to lift the goo off the ground.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

Baron Zemo had returned to Zola's underground hideout, he was furious since Zola's creature had failed terribly.

"Zola! Come out here, your creature failed me!" Zemo yelled through the dark room. "For Agni's sake, come out here when I tell you to!"

"For Agni's sake?" a female voice said through the darkness.

"Who's there?" Zemo asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"You once sought for Asgard's power correct?" The female voice asked.

"How do you know?" Zemo asked once again. Then a flamed appeared, it was colored purple, the wielder of the flame was dressed in a green outfit that was really sensual, behind her stood a brute of a man holding an axe. Below her foot was an unconscious Zola.

"My dear Zemo, I know everything." She said as she extinguished the fire in her hand.


	8. The Ant and The Wasp

Chapter 8 – The Ant and The Wasp

* * *

**Republic University, Republic City, Midgard**

"Hmm…" a man said as he was working on a belt, he had many pieces and papers lying around his big laboratory in Republic University. "Now this goes in here to make the mechanism unlock."

"Done, with this belt and helmet done, the world will finally know what it feels to be an ant." The scientist said, and then his phone rang. "Who is it this time?"

"Hello?" He answered. "Jan?"

"Yes Hang, have you forgotten about me, your girlfriend?" Jan said.

"Of course not, I am just cleaning up." Hang said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"You playin' with your ants?" Jan said.

"No…well not yet, I'll be there, bye, love you." Hang said as he placed the phone back. "Uff…women."

He then stored the helmet, the belt and the special suit into his locker. Hopefully, it will be here when he returns.

* * *

**Cheng's Place Restaurant, Republic City**

Janetto Vang Shung waited in her reserved table for her boyfriend, Hang Phim. Jan was born in Lutvia but her parents moved to Republic City after King Van Ling's tyrannical regime began. Jan had her dark red hair done, and was wearing a yellow dress. She was a brilliant scientist and she helped Hang in his projects, but lately he has been obsessed with ants and insects.

"Jan!" Hang yelled as he ran to her table.

"Better late than never, huh?" She said.

"There was something happening in Aang Memorial Island and lots of people rushed to the docks to see." Hang explained. "Sorry."

"It's okay, let's eat." Jan said.

After they had eaten, Hang was ready to explain to her what he had accomplished on the lab.

"Jan, I've discovered a way to enlighten humanity in the ways of the insect." Hang said.

"Don't we already know enough?" Jan said as she rested on her chair.

"Yeah, but we can now experience it!" Hang said with excitement.

"Experience it?" Jan asked.

"Yeah, with the belt and helmet I've made we can revolutionize science and biology! We can be something big!" Hang said.

"Sounds boring." Jan replied.

"Excuse me?" Hang said.

"Why would we want to learn about insects? With this we can be even bigger than big, just look at those X-guys and the Avengers! They use their resources for the good of mankind." Jen explained herself.

"We are not heroes, Jan, we are scientists. Our work does help humanity, just in an indirect way." Hang said as he called the waiter to pay. Jen felt like Hang had just ignored what she had just said.

* * *

**Republic University, Republic City**

They had gone back to the university; Jan had put on her casual attire. Hang opened his lab locker and took out the helmet, belt and special suit to show them to Jan.

"Red and black?" Jan asked when she saw the suit.

"Well, I like those colors." Hang said. "Look at this."

Hang took the helmet and placed it on his head; he then moved some knobs that were on the sides, moving the sound frequency to the minimum. Then ants began to appear out of nowhere, Jan yelped and jumped on the stool.

"The helmet sends a radio frequency that the ants can understand, then I tell them what to do and they listen." Hang said, explaining what was going on.

"Okay, okay, tell them to go away!" Jan exclaimed, Hang sighed and turned the knobs again and the ants went back into their holes.

"What about the belt?" Jan asked as she got off the stool.

"Well, look and see." Hang said as he strapped the belt on, then he turned the knob in the belt, then he began to shrink and shrink.

"What the f…" Jan said as she tried to look for Hang.

"This is amazing, I am tiny!" Hang said excitingly, as he looked up at a gigantic Jan. Then he turned the knob so he could come back to normal size and surprised Jan again.

"How…how did you do that?" Jan asked.

"Well, the belt basically releases the special Phim Gases that connect with the suit's tailoring, then the suit makes them go in to my skin pores and into my internal biology and change it, I can become small or bigger or vice versa." Hang explained.

"Uh…huh." Jan said, understanding half of it. "You know, maybe I should tell you this…"

"What is it?" Hang said as he took his helmet off.

"Since you can become little, I can too…" Jan said.

"Huh? How if you don't have a suit since this is the only one." Hang said with curiosity.

"That's the thing; I don't need the Phim Gases or the suit to become smaller…" Jan revealed.

Hang took some time to understand what she was trying to say, and then it hit him. She had to be one of them.

"Are you one of those mutants?" Hang asked, getting straight to the point.

"I…I just realized that I had these powers last week and that I can grow wings like a fairy and shoot little yellow rays…so yeah, I am." Jan said with a nervous voice.

Hang was dumbfounded, was this some kind of sick joke to make fun of his obs…his hobby with the ants, of his research and hours working on the suit and the other utilities?

"Is this a joke?" Hang asked seriously.

"No, I am saying the truth." Jan said as she tried to sound more believable. Then an explosion was heard outside, in the streets. "Fine, then I'll show you."

She then got smaller and smaller, she was now the size of a wasp. Hang couldn't believe at what he was looking at, she was as small as a wasp and had wings.

"Jan…?" Hang asked with his mind browned.

"Told ya, now to show you that we can be more than scientists." Jan said as she flew out of the open window.

"Jan! Oh no…" Hang said as he placed his helmet back on his head and became smaller and called a flying ant and rode it out of the room.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

Jan flew through the streets and found the source of the explosion; someone had bombed the bank and was stealing bags of yuans. Jan though that this robbery would be the perfect situation to proof to Hang that they could indeed help people with their powers.

"Hey boys, whatcha doin'?" Jan asked as she flew to one of the robbers.

"A small flying lady!" The robber yelled surprise.

"Call me Wasp, and I can't let you get away with the money." Jan said as she pointed towards the bags of money.

Then the robber tried to smash her, but she just evaded his blows.

"Hey, I am not a fly!" Wasp shouted.

"Man, what are you doing?" One of the robbers as he saw that his friend moved around like a crazy man, he was getting really irritated since they had to get out of here before the metalbenders got here.

Wasp then stung the thief with her rays that came out of her hands, it sting really bad. It made the robber jump and yell in pain. He then fell on the ground from the shock of the stings.

"What the?!" The other robber said when he saw that his colleague on the ground and a little flying woman flying to him.

"Hello, you're next." She said as she waved her finger at him.

"Aw hell no!" the thief said as he ran away and used his earthbending to slide through the streets in the hopes of a quick getaway. Then a gigantic hand came from one of the intersecting streets, blocking him and then swatting him. Then a gigantic man came from the streets, he was easily taller than most of the buildings around.

"Hang!" Jan shouted in happiness, Hang had become a…Giant-Man.

"See, I can be tall too." Hang said as he returned to his normal size.

"We can be heroes too, see?" Jan said as she too returned to her normal size.

"But…" Hang began saying when they heard rocket boosters nearby, then out of nowhere a metal man came flying down to them, it was Iron Man!

"Iron Man!" Jan said with joy, a living breathing hero stood in front of her.

"Mr. Phim and Ms. Vang Shung, pleasure to meet the both of you." Iron Man greeted them.

"How do you know…" Hanf began asking.

"I'll get to that later, what I want to say is that did you just turn into a giant and you into a little wasp lady?" Iron Man asked both of them.

"Yes!" Jan exclaimed, Hang just planted his palm on his face.

"Hmm…how would you folks like to join my team? We could really use the brain power." Iron Man said.

"Us, join the Avengers?!" Jan began saying.

"Now Jan, hold up just a sec…" Hang tried to say.

"We love to!" Jan exclaimed.

"Great, see you guys in the Avengers Mansion, just ring the bell." Iron Man said as he flew away.

Jan was smiling like a schoolgirl, and then she turned around to see a very annoyed Hang.

"We are super heroes!" Jan yelled as she jumped on Hang.

"Err…" Hang said clearly not liking but having to go with since she cared more about Jan than anything else…aside from his ants. "I am going to regret this."


	9. Dear Doctor

Chapter 9 – Dear Doctor

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"Hey, who are the new guys?" Korra asked her boyfriend of thunder while they walked through the halls of the mansion.

"Man of Iron said that they were going to be our newest teammates." Thor responded.

"That girl looks way too over-excited." Korra said as she looked at the jumping red haired woman in a black and yellow dress that accompanied the brown haired, red jumpsuit wearing man.

"I heard that someone wanted to meet thee in city hall." Thor said.

"Me? Who and for what?" Korra asked.

"I do not know, it is best if thy ask Master Tenzin about it." Thor said as he moved towards the new arrivals in order to greet them. Korra wondered who wanted to speak to her.

"So you are a god?" Wasp asked the mightiest avenger of all.

"Aye, see mine hammer and winged helmet? Godly." Thor said with a funny tone.

"If you are a god then I am the great spirit of the south." Giant-Man said.

"Come on, I'll guide you two to your lab and guest rooms." Iron Man said as he asked them to follow them.

* * *

**City Hall, Republic City**

Korra arrived to the city hall, she still remembers where she got bloodbended by Tarrlok all those months ago, how she got captured…anyways, she was here to see who wanted to see her. Korra saw her Airbending Master, Tenzin, sitting in his office stamping some papers.

"Ah, Korra, come in." Tenzin said as he saw Korra in the entryway.

"Hey Tenzin, I heard that someone wanted to see me?" Korra asked.

"Yes, he is the ruler of a city-state in the Earth Kingdom, the city of Lutvia. His name is Vifung Vun Doom." Tenzin answered. "He didn't say why he wanted to meet you, but I believe is something political, watch yourself with this man, I don't like him."

"I will, thanks Tenzin." Korra said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"One more thing Korra." Tenzin said.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"Try not to get in any trouble, okay?" Tenzin said with a worried face.

"I'll try not to." Korra said with a smile as she left Tenzin's office.

Then Korra walked back to the main hall, there she found a man cladded in armor and sported a green tunic and hood. The young Avatar could see the gold eyes of the man within his metal mask.

"Ah, Avatar Korra, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." Doom said as he bowed. Korra froze when she heard his voice, it sounded just like Amon's, only more metallic.

"Uh…hello." Korra said, the only words she could really say.

"I have requested your presence for two days now, were you busy?" Doom asked.

"Yes, I have been." Korra responded.

"I expected so, anyways, there is a reason for me wanting the Avatar's presence." Doom said as he approached Korra, he was easily as tall as Thor, even taller. "You have been touched by the gods…several times."

"What are you trying to say?!" Korra asked feeling that this man speaking his mind a little too much.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Avatar, but I need your god's power." Doom said.

"What…?" Korra asked.

"I am scarred…horrible under this armor, but with his power I'll bring not only myself to my former glory but I shall make Lutvia the center of this world." Doom revealed.

"You…you can't be serious." Korra said as she backed up from the metal man.

"I am dead serious, my dear Avatar, you are the key to his heart." Doom said as he turned around. "I will be seeing you soon, Avatar Korra."

Doom then walked away, he left the council chamber. Korra hasn't felt this scared since…since the Revelation event all those months ago. This man had just unearthed old fears, Korra didn't know what to do but it was better to tell Thor and the Avengers about Vifung Vun Doom.

* * *

**Asgard, the Realm Eternal, Two Hours Earlier**

Balder was exploring the outer kingdom along with the Warriors Three to see if there was anything to hunt for since it had been a long day of pure drinking and they needed the fresh air. Balder was using a lighter set of armor than the one he usually wore when he went into battle or was present in the royal throne chamber. The forest beyond Asgard's walls is really heavy and that makes it really hard to see.

"Anything yet?" Fandral asked.

"No, not yet, but at least we have those deer we caught in other side of the forest." Balder responded.

"Have you all seen how Lord Odin looks?" Volstagg asked.

"What do you mean?" Hogun said.

"Well, he hasn't been looking like himself these few past weeks." Volstagg responded.

"Now that you remind me, All-Father Odin has never looked this worried, something is going on." Balder said.

"But what could trouble Odin?" Fandral asked.

"I do not know, but it must be something bad, really bad." Balder responded, he still though what could trouble Odin so much.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Korra rode Naga back to the mansion as quickly as she could; she needed to tell the others of what happened. She arrived jumped off Naga and ran straight towards the entrance of the mansion. Needless to say, she surprised Botora when she blasted through the halls and into the 'secret basement'. When she got there, the only person present was the new members, Giant-Man and the Wasp.

"Where are the others?" Korra asked as she regained her breath.

"Well, Fahuo had to do something important, Kuro had to attend this boring meeting, Herc had a date and Thor was called by some dude." Giant-Man said. "By the way, I am Hang. Good to meet you Avatar."

"And I am Jan, good to meet you too Korra." Jan said.

"Great to meet you all, but I really need to tell something to Iron Man!" Korra said in a hurry.

"What is it?" Jan asked the anxious Avatar.

"Do you guys know who Vifung Vun Doom is?" Korra asked the couple.

"Isn't he that weird guy who wears a metal suit?" Jan asked her boyfriend Hang.

"Well yes, Vifung Vun Doom is one nasty dude. He took over Lutvia about a couple of weeks ago by assassinating the previous king, then that city-state became the wealthiest place on the planet, even wealthier than the Fire Nation itself." Hang informed the two girls. "And not only that, he is also a doctor."

"He assassinated the previous king? How is he not in the Earth Kingdom's Royal prison?" Korra asked.

"Well, 'Doctor' Doom is a master of both technological advances and the occult." Hang responded.

"Magic?" Jan asked.

"If you want to dumb it down, yes." Hang answered. "Anyways, the Earth King or any kings of the world for that matter don't even dare to touch him. Doom is basically ruler of his own nation."

"What do you want to know about that creep?" Jan asked the Avatar.

"I was called by the city council to go to city hall, there I met that guy. He wants Thor's power to rule the planet or something." Korra responded. "A cheap Ozai imitator if you ask me."

"Then why do you sound half-scared out of your mind?" Hang said as he stood up from the sofa and walked towards where Jan and Korra were standing.

"What? I'm not scared; I am just tired from running and stuff." Korra said defensively.

"Hang don't bother her, geez. Go be a buzzkill somewhere else." Jan told Hang.

"My bad." Hang said as he walked away, towards his lab.

"What's going on?" Jan asked Korra.

"Nothing, nothing is going on." Korra said. "Where's the Captain anyways?"

"I'm here; I was just napping upstairs, what's going on?" The Captain asked as he came from the stairwell.

"Nothing, it's just that I need to talk with Thor." Korra said as she turned around and went upstairs.

"Did I say something wrong?" The Captain asked Jan.

"No, something happened this morning, you wouldn't understand." Jan responded.

"Oh." The Captain said, he still didn't understand today's youth and their changing moods, especially the Avatar's.

* * *

**The Shung Five Star Hotel, Republic City**

"Have you done it, Doom?" A voice asked.

"The plan is going well." Doom responded.

"Good, Zola was a great disappointment." The voice said.

"What about your benefactors, Zemo, are they going to show up their faces?" Doom asked.

"They are here, with us." Zemo responded. Then a group of people appeared around the dark room, around Doctor Doom.

"I see…" Doctor Doom said as he looked around the room.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief." Said the man wearing a green cape and dark gold armor. "And these are: Amora the Enchantress, Skurge the Executioner, Thanatos and Hypnos Gods of Sleep and Death, and Hades Lord of the Underworld."

"And we invite thee to join our inner circle, to be the second mortal to join us." Amora said.

"To be one of the Masters of Evil." Loki added.

"I'll be delighted." Doom responded as he stood from his adorned couch and shook hands with the God of Mischief and Fire.

* * *

**Sealed Entrance to Muspelheim, The Asgardian Dimension**

Odin, Thor and Balder walked through the caverns and wooden bridges; they walked towards the sealed entrance to Muspelheim, home to the fire demons. Once they arrived to the massive sealed wall, they saw that it had been destroyed.

"The Divine Seal of the Sons of Bor has been destroyed." Thor said with a surprised voice.

"That can only mean…" Balder said.

"Aye, Surtur has escaped from Muspelheim and into the other Eight Worlds." Odin said.

* * *

**_Sorry that I didn't post this chapter before, its just that it was my birthday and I didn't have the time, and this morning I spend all my time playing Halo 4. Again my bad, anyways I hope that anyone who read this chapter enjoyed it.  
_**


	10. The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill

Chapter 10 – The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"And you are who again?" Iron Man asked a well-dressed man, Iron Man had just arrived from the meeting he had with his company's board of directors.

"Mr. Shinzou, please listen…" The man said.

"Whoa, how did you know my name if I am wearing my helmet?" Iron Man asked surprised.

"I am from S.H.I.E.L.D, we know everything. I was sent by Nikolas Fury to ask for the hammer wielding avenger." The Agent said.

"You want Thor? Are you sure he doesn't us to be part of his looney bin?" Iron Man asked.

"No, he is not that kind of man until you mess up." He said smiling. "Is Thor around?"

"Well, I haven't seen him for a while." Iron Man responded, Korra had walked down from her guest bedroom and saw Iron Man standing in-front of the main doors.

"Kuro, you are here? I need to tell you…who's that?" Korra asked when she saw the well-dressed man on the other side.

"I am Agent Koul-son of S.H.I.E.L.D." The man said. "Avatar, you surely have seen Thor."

"No, I haven't." Korra answered when a portal opened behind them, out of it came down a man with a long red cape and a mighty hammer.

"Ho Avengers! Ho Butler! Thor has arrived!" Thor cheered.

"Thor, I need to talk to you." Korra said as she approached Thor.

"Actually, I need to…" Koul-son was about to say.

"No, I need to talk to him first." Korra seriously said.

"Okay." Koul-son responded.

"Don't get mad, she is like that." Iron Man said. "So…who is this Fury character?"

Korra brought Thor upstairs; they stopped in the hallway to the rooms.

"What is it, Korra?" Thor asked.

"Remember when you told me that I was called by the council this morning?" Korra said.

"Aye, what happened?" Thor once again asked.

"Well, in the council chamber I met this guy called Doctor Doom, ruler of Lutvia, he said he wants your power." Korra said.

"Mine power? That is impossible, but this man clearly sounds serious." Thor said.

"He is, and he reminded me of…" Korra was about to finish her sentence when…

"Thor, the good agent needs to you!" Iron Man said from the main entrance.

"I am going, Korra do not worry, I am Thor Odinson, and nothing wrong is going to happen to me and most importantly you" Thor said as he grabbed her arms and looked at her in the eyes. Then he left to answer the Agent's call, leaving a still worried Korra alone.

"What is it thou need agent, for Thor has left important matters for this." Thor asked the agent.

"Well, some of our people have seen an unidentified craft outside the atmosphere of the planet and we thought that the only person to investigate what is going up there is you." Agent Koul-son said.

"Indeed, I shall see what it is." Thor said as he stepped outside the doors and swung his hammer upward to the sky.

"Wow…" Koul-son said.

"Yep, that's Thor." Iron Man said.

* * *

**Earth's Atmosphere **

Thor wasn't new to being out of the Earth's atmosphere, but something was happening. When Thor got high up into the heavens he saw a ship drifting, orbiting the planet. Thor thought that whoever occupied the extra-terrestrial ship might be in trouble so he swung his hammer towards it. When Thor arrived on the hull of the ship, he found a sealed bay door; he easily opened it with his arms. The Thunder God dropped down into the hallways of the ship, metal surrounded the God of Thunder.

"What an unusual way to construct a vessel." Thor said as he aimlessly wondered through the metal hallways, and then he found a big room full of dead individuals, aliens and…fire demons!

"What in Odin's name?!" Thor said surprised when someone landed a punch on the back of his head, knocking him to the ground, who could have such strength aside from the Hulk to actually damage the Thunder God? "Who dares to strike the Son of Odin?"

A tall figure, cladded in red and white armor approached Thor, its face was one that resembled that of a horse, an animal native to Asgard, but its eyes were white as if no life were in them. Thor has never seen such creature in any of the accessible eight worlds.

"Demon, you shall not endanger anyone else again!" The creature yelled as it hit Thor with its armor cladded boot. Thor was knocked away by the force of the strike and Mjolnir fell of his hand, something that has rarely happened before.

"Od's Blood!" Thor said as he rubbed his head, his helmet had been broken into pieces from the blow of the strike. Thor stood up, and then saw that the creature leaned to grab Mjolnir, and so it did. The power of the Thunder God flowed through the creature's body.

"Is this your weapon demon? I will use it and its power to vanquish all those who have done wrong to my people!" The creature yelled as it raised Mjolnir high. "I am Beta Ray Bill, champion of the Kornobites!"

"Ymir's Skull…Mjolnir has never deemed none worthy aside from father and I…but this creature…" Thor said but then was hit by his own power as lightning struck him. Then Beta Ray Bill was again enveloped in awesome power, his armor suit was now replaced by replica of Thor's garb but different in some parts.

"This power…" Beta Ray Bill said as he looked at Mjolnir. Then a mighty voice was heard, it echoed across the ship.

"**SON, RETURN TO ASGARD." **The voice said as it teleported the wielder of the hammer of the gods back to realm eternal, leaving an unconscious Thor alone in the derelict alien ship.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"Alright Korra, what is it you want me to hear about?" Iron Man asked as he took his helmet off and placed it to his side.

"This guy, Doctor Doom, wants the divine power of Thor to rule the world." Korra said.

"Doom?" Kuro asked.

"It's that creep with the armor." Jan said.

"Jan, don't be mean to Kuro." Hang said all the way from his lab, Jan giggled.

"Ha ha, I do know who this guy is; I just can't believe that he just straight up told you. He is well known for being cryptic." Kuro said.

"Well he did and you will have to deal with it." Korra said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, what else did he tell you?" Kuro asked, now he was a little more into this Doom guy.

"Well…he said that I was the key to Thor's heart." Korra answered.

"That's not good." Kuro said.

"What? What do you mean?" Korra asked as she saw Kuro stand up.

"It means that if he ever wants to steal Thor's godly power, which I think is impossible to do, he will go after you." Iron Man said. "Jan, Hang take your positions, we might be in for a party."

The couple moved, they prepared themselves for anything.

"How can you be sure that he will attack?" Korra asked she followed Iron Man to the main floor.

"Doom is someone who wants power, and fast. He might be coming as we talk." Iron Man responded.

* * *

**Asgard, the Realm Eternal**

"You are not THOR!" Sif yelled as she took her sword out. The Warriors Three and Balder the Brave attacked the one who impersonated the God of Thunder. They all attacked, but Beta Ray Bill easily pushed all of them away. Balder was the only one who resisted the attack by making a hard light shield with his divine power as the God of Light. But he too was blasted away by the power of the Thunder God.

"You!" Beta Ray Bill yelled as he pointed Mjolnir at a watchful Odin who sat on his mighty throne. "Demon King, you shall pay for your crimes, and this mighty mallet of power shall be your death!"

Beta Ray Bill threw Mjolnir with great force at the All-Father, but with a wave of his hand, One-Eyed Odin stopped the hammer's trajectory.

"How?!" Beta Ray Bill said.

"Mjolnir is mine; it shall never strike its master." Odin said as he stood up and grabbed Mjolnir. "I called the hammer back to Asgard, thinking that my son would be here, but who art thee?"

"I am Beta Ray Bill, and I don't need a mallet to strike you down!" Bill yelled as he dashed at Odin, but he was easily stopped on his tracks. "What is this power?!"

Then Thor appeared out of nothing, he was teleported by Odin back to Asgard. The others stood up, still shaken by the strikes of Mjolnir.

"Father…" Thor said once he saw All-Father Odin keeping Beta Ray Bill at bay.

"My son." Odin said as he looked at Thor.

"Father? Son? You called yourselves in those names with soft voices not sounding like the demons I seen." Beta Ray Bill said. "But…your aura is so similar."

"Beta Ray Bill, who art you?" Thor asked the alien.

"I am the chosen champion of the Kornobite race; I am half-biological and half-machine, the best of my kin. I was chosen to defend my people from a race of demons, demons who destroyed our world." Beta Ray Bill revealed.

"Demons? Father does that mean?" Thor said.

"That would explain why you see that our auras are similar to these demons, they are Surtur's minions." Odin said.

"I do not know who this Surtur is, but he will pay for what he has done and that hammer is the only thing that gives my people a chance to survive. I am just but one against many since my ship, The Skuttlebutt, is just a reconnaissance vessel and not a warship." Beta Ray Bill said.

"If Mjolnir gives your people to survive and life…then take it." Thor said.

"No, Mjolnir is Thor's and Thor's only." Odin said. "I have seen great nobility in you, Beta Ray Bill, you have proven yourself by lifting Mjolnir and using its power in the right way, for you, I have something special in mind."

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

"I believe it's time for you to get your revenge." Loki said.

"I thank thee and Lord Hades for this opportunity." A man wearing a dark armor that had wings and wore a horned helmet said.

"But this time you won't be alone." Loki said.

"What?" The man said.

"Rhadamanthus!" A voice was heard behind him.

"Aiacos and Minos!" Rhadamanthus said with surprise. "The other two judges of the Underworld!" Two men in dark heavy armor stood on the darkness, their aura pulsating with infernal energies.

"We have been summoned to aid thee." Aiacos said.

"And more importantly, to bring Hercules and his friends' heads on a golden platter to Lord Hades." Minos said.

"The Three Judges of Hell, Rhadamanthus The Wyvern, Aiacos The Garuda and Minos The Gryphon, go and kill our enemies." Loki said.

"We will do so." Rhadamanthus said.

* * *

**Asgard, the Realm Eternal**

"For you, a weapon worthy to a god." Odin said as he held a golden hammer, it glowed with awesome cosmic power. "Forged from the very same mold that gave birth to Mjolnir, the hammer of the gods, blessed with the Odinpower, I thereby baptize this hammer with the name of STORMBREAKER."

Beta Ray Bill kneeled before All-Father Odin; he accepted the gift that Odin had bestowed upon him, a gift that would save his race from extinction.

"Thank you, All-Father Odin, thank you for such gift." Beta Ray Bill said.

"Stand up; noble warrior of the stars, for Thor wants to speak with thee." Odin said and Bill stood and faced Thor.

"Bill, never have I seen someone of such bravery and chivalry that has rivaled those of Asgard's. I would be honored if you were my oath brother." Thor said as he extended his hand.

"Aye, brother." Beta Ray Bill said as he shook Thor's hand, there were now two Gods of Thunder among the stars and cosmos. Let the evil doers fear for the might of Mjolnir and Stormbreaker shall undo thee.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

The door knocked, the other Avengers had been called to protect the mansion and the Avatar until Thor's return. Iron Man approached the door awaiting an attack. When he opened them, a man stood on the other side. He had yellow hair and golden eyes and wore a dark tunic; his aura was dark and infernal.

"Who are you?" Iron Man asked.

Then two more men appeared from behind the first man, they were tall, as tall as Hercules. They approached even closer, too close. Then the first man turned his head and looked at Korra.

"The Avatar…" He said, then Hercules's ears catched something unusual…it was him!

"Iron Man get out of the way!" Hercules yelled, Iron Man turned his head to look at the man again. This time his eyes glowed in a dark purple color.

* * *

**Earth's Orbit**

"Thy ship is impressive indeed, Bill." Thor said. "But tell, thy will resume thy voyage across the stars?"

"I will, for my people need protection from the demons." Beta Ray Bill responded. "I know we didn't meet in the best of circumstances, but I thank thee for everything."

"I shall be thanking thee, Bill, for thee have shown me that there art others that have the courage and nobility of an Asgardian." Thor said.

Then the entire ship shook, the alarms turned on, and the computers began to flash warning signs.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Demons." Bill said, on the outside, hundreds of fire demons appeared and attacked the ship. "They are here to finish the job."

"But they do not know the power we possess." Thor said with a smirk.

"Indeed, my oath brother. Let's show them our power." Bill said, and then the two Thunder Gods exited the ship. They attacked the fire demons of Surtur with their awesome combined power. The demons were not match for the mighty Gods of Thunder.

"They just keep coming!" Thor yelled as he smashed the incoming demons.

"There!" Bill yelled as he pointed towards a bigger fire demon. "That one keeps bringing more demons to this place!"

"To it!" Thor yelled as they both moved onward towards the Fire Demon Commander, it was big, really big.

"Thy keep bringing demons to attack my know oath brother and conquer Midgard?" Thor said. "I SAY THEE NAY!"

Thor and Beta Ray Bill strike the demon with their hammers, lightning came from the emptiness of space and thunder was heard through the vacuum. The beast could not handle the combined divine power of both god warriors, it fell.

"These beasts are but the beginning, I hate to leave you in such dire situation." Beta Ray Bill said. "This is but the calm before the storm."

"Do not worry, Bill, for I am not alone to face Surtur and his legions of demons, the warriors of Midgard and Asgard stand by my side." Thor said as he places his hand Bill's shoulder. "Go with thy people, they need you."

"We will see each other again, Thor, I promise you that." Bill said, and then he turned around and entered his ship. Thor smiled; he now had a powerful ally and brother in oath and arms. Now he had to return to Midgard for someone waited for him, for she wanted to tell him something. He hoped that they had enough time to be with each other before the storm arrived, but not even gods have such luck.


	11. The Three Judges of Hell

Chapter 11 – The Three Judges of Hell

**Avengers Mansion**

The mansion looked like a war had come to it, the street outside was closed by metalbending officers, but they could no enter the building. It seemed that whatever attacked the Avengers in their own home is still inside; fighting the still fighting heroes, from the heavens came down, Thor, God of Thunder.

"Chief Beifong, what is going on?" Thor asked the chief of police who looked at the destruction.

"Thor, something attacked the mansion of your team, we do not know who it was but it had to be powerful." Lin said.

"What?! I'm going in!" Thor said as he swung is hammer and jumped into the destroyed mansion. When he entered, the entrance hall was still somewhat intact, Butora was there. He was wounded, but alive.

"Butora, art thee okay?" Thor asked the wounded butler.

"Don't worry about me, Master Thor, look for the others, The Avatar is in danger." Botora said as he stood up and handled his bloodied shoulder. Thor was now worried, something with immense power had attacked the mansion and was looking for Korra, he needed to act now and fast. Thor ran through the battle-scarred halls of the mansion, the walls were full of green blood.

"The Hulk!" Thor said when he reached the rotunda center of the mansion; the incredible Hulk was on the floor. He wasn't moving at all. "Hulk! Answer to Thor, answer to Thor!"

Thor moved the unmoving green goliath, he didn't respond. Thor was now worried, someone had got the Hulk, he who was as strong and resistant as himself. Then the Hulk began to move, he couldn't stand up but looked at Thor.

"Hammer man…?" The Hulk asked weakly.

"Hulk friend, you are going to be fine." Thor said.

"Three dark men attacked…took Hulk by surprise…" The Hulk said.

"Thy art healing quickly." Thor said as he saw that Hulk's wounds were closing and healing. "We are the others?"  
"Over there…" The Hulk pointed with his green big hand at the left wing of the mansion. Thor nodded and ran to the left wing.

The Thunder God arrived to the left wing, he then saw who had attacked his friends, his fellow Avengers and threaten to attack Korra too. Three men in dark armor stood, one of them held Iron Man by the neck, his metal suit broken, Hercules was on the floor unconscious, Giant-Man was in his giant form and had been knocked out and had broken the walls when he fell. The Wasp was in her normal form, unconscious on one of the men shoulders. The only ones standing were The Captain and Korra.

"Thor!" Korra yelled when she saw the Mighty Thor coming through the hallway.

"Korra!" Thor responded, one of the men turned around, his dark horned helmet reflected the sunlight.

"The Asgardian." He said.

"Who art thee!?" Thor asked with a ferocious voice.

"I am Rhadamanthus." The man who was going to attack Korra and an almost unconscious Captain said/

"I am Aiacos." The man who held Iron Man by the neck said.

"And I am Minos." The man who had The Wasp on his shoulder said. "And we are the Three Judges of the Underworld."

"The Judges!" Thor said, he had heard of these men. They were powerful alone but united they were almost unstoppable, their power surpassed any mortal-born, they probably even rivaled the Silver One together…or even surpass him.

"We are here to done what Lord Hades has ordered us." Aiacos said as he stepped forward, letting a wounded Iron Man fall onto the floor.

"Hades?!" Thor said, he held to his hammer tightly.

"Not only Lord Hades, but Loki the God of Fire himself." Minos said.

"Loki…" Thor said, now understanding that his devious brother was behind this surprise attack.

"We are here to take the Olympian's head and to take the Avatar with us." Rhadamanthus said. "Your hammer would make an excellent trophy in Lord Hades' wall."

"You two go ahead, I am taking this one with me." Minos said as he turned around and began walking away with an unconscious Wasp.

Rhadamanthus and Aiacos nodded, and attacked the Thunder God, their blitz attack worked. Their rush took Thor through several halls and rooms of the mansion, adding to the destruction.

"Hold it right there…" Giant-Man said as he stood up. "You are not going anywhere with her!"

"Foolish mortal, you think yourself as a match for mighty Minos?" Minos asked as he laid Wasp aside.

Giant-Man responded by striking the infernal judge, the punch made Minos fly through the chamber. But it did not harm the Judge of Hell. He stood up; his dark armor was not even scratched.

"You know, these armors are called Surplices, forged from the infernal flames of the underworld itself, it will take more than a mere giant's punch to even crack it." Minos said as he dusted himself.

"How about one pissed off Avatar?!" Korra yelled as she threw the four elements at the judge. Minos blocked them with his hand.

"Hmph, you are no match for me Avatar, surrender." Minos said.

Korra responded by entering the Avatar State and attacking Minos with the enhanced power of the thousands of Avatars before her. The hurricane-type winds hurled the mighty Minos in the air, and then Giant-Man punched the judge into the ground, forming a great hole in the floor.

Thor was hurled to another part of the destroyed mansion, the right wing, it was still under construction. Iron Man wanted to expand the mansion in case new members were to join. Thor attacked the two judges, he landed heavy blows but it didn't stop the judges.

"GREATEST CAUTION!" Rhadamanthus screamed as he used his powerful attack, waves of dark power ripped through the hall. Thor was hurled further away, he felt that.

"GARUDA FLAP!" Aiacos screamed as he punched Thor in the face, making him spit blood. Thor had never seen such power since he fought the Silver One.

"Thy art strong, but you are facing a God of Thunder!" Thor yelled as he hammered Aiacos, cracking the breastplate of the armor.

"Gah! My surplice!" Aiacos yelled in surprise.

"Feel Mjolnir's bite!" Thor yelled as he pushed Aiacos away, and headed towards Rhadamanthus, the judge was hit by the mighty mallet in the head, breaking his horned helmet.

"Agh!" Rhadamanthus yelled in pain.

"A god or not, you will die today!" Aiacos yelled as he attacked Thor, he landed strikes on Thor. The God of Thunder's combat vest took the hits as a sponge. Thor resisted the powerful strikes, he then hammered Aiacos away.

"GREATEST CAUTION!" Rhadamanthus screamed, once again using his special technique to attack Thor with. The attack landed, knocking the God of Thunder back.

In the left wing, Hercules began to gain consciousness; he woke up to notice that Minos was still there. He was being attacked by Korra and Giant-Man, but Hang was then knocked out by the powerful Minos. The Prince of Power threw himself unto the judge from hell; he grabbed him and began to squeeze his immortal life from him.

"Gah! Hercules you have awakened!" Minos yelled as he was being crushed by Hercules's limitless strength.

"It will take more than your 'Cosmic Marionette' to stop the son of Zeus!" Hercules yelled as he crushed the mighty Minos.

"Gah! My Surplice!" Minos said as his armor began to crack under the pressure of Hercules's grip.

"Smash that creep!" Korra yelled.

"Gah!" Minos screamed in pain. "I…Will …Not…Be…Killed…By…You!"

Minos used his power to blast Hercules off him, and then used his "Cosmic Marionette' move to take over Hercules's body.

"No more loose ends, this time I will destroy you." Minos said as he placed his helmet back on his head. He began to move his fingers in different directions, making Hercules's body move and distort in different ways.

"GAAAH!" Hercules screamed in pain as he was being literally pulled apart by Minos.

Korra couldn't believe what was Minos was doing, it was as if he was using bloodbending on Hercules. She then remembered when she was bloodbent by both Tarrlok and Amon many months ago, the incalculable pain of having the fluids in your blood being pulled and hurled inside of her. Korra got really mad that the so called judge from hell was bloodbenfing her friend and fellow Avenger.

"Hey Minos!" Korra yelled. Minos turned to see what the defenseless Avatar wanted. Then Minos was hit with a massive boulder that Korra had earthbended off the broken tiles of the floor. The strongest of the three judges threw the rock off him, and stood up. The distraction made him lose his concentration and as result freed Hercules from his 'Cosmic Marionette'.

"Alright, it seems like I will have to kill all of you at once." Minos said as he cleaned off the blood of his lip.

In the right wing, Thor still held his ground against Rhadamanthus and Aiacos, the Thunder God still couldn't believe the power of these Specters, but then again they were the most powerful of Hades's minions.

"Yield Asgardian, you won't be able to beat us, there are two of us and only one of you." Aiacos said.

He was right, even with his divine power, Thor was facing against two Judges of Hell, maybe he needed to be more pro-active.

"True, there are more of thee but are ye gods?" Thor asked.

"No, are you asking off your own delirium?" Rhadamanthus said.

"Both of thee art mortals given immortality and power by Hades, you are not true gods." Thor said. "But I am, in me flows the rain, the thunder, the lightning and the earth itself!"

Then the ground begun rumble, the judges were surprised that Thor still had power in him. Then the ground split opened, rain came down from the sky through the broken ceiling. Thunder could be heard, and the judges didn't know what to do.

"It is time to send thee were thy belong, Judges." Thor said. "Back in Hell."

Thor then summoned the winds of the Earth itself and hurled it against the judges; they were thrown all the way to the other side of the hall. They couldn't move now since the greater than hurricane force winds kept them stuck on the wall, their Surplices were the only thing that kept them alive.

"Tell your lords and allies that the God of Thunder is not to be trifled with, tell them to not go for his friends and more importantly…to not go for the Avatar." Thor said as he raised his hammer high in the sky.

"Away with thee, judges!" Thor yelled as he opened a portal and threw Rhadamanthus and Aiacos into it.

"We will be back, Asgardian, remember that!" Rhadamanthus screamed as he was sucked into the portal. Thor had but merely won this encounter, now he had to deal with the last and strongest of the three judges, Minos.

In the left wing, everyone threw everything they had against Minos, but he just blocked their attacks with his hands. Then they were all taken over by Minos's 'Cosmic Marionette' and they couldn't move a muscle.

"It is time to cross the river of death." Minos said as he prepared himself to kill everyone in the room when a massive green hand grabbed him as if he was a toy. "What the!?"

"HULK BACK AND HULK IS MADDER!" Hulk yelled at the judge.

"The beast, I thought that I had killed you!" Minos yelled.

"HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk screamed as he smashed Minos into the ground several times, and then threw him away as if he was nothing. The mighty Minos could barely stand up.

"Agh…how dare you! I am Minos, the most powerful judge of the Underworld!" Minos screamed in anger.

"That might be so." Thor said as he ran from the right wing. "But you are facing the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

"You have nowhere to run, Minos, you are surrounded." The Captain said, he was back on his feet. Iron Man was being helped to walk by Hercules but he pointed his armored hand towards Minos.

"You want to go the easy way or our way?" Korra taunted the judge.

"EITHER WAY HULK WILL SMASH PUNY MAN!" Hulk yelled.

Minos didn't know what to do, he was already too weak to use his 'Cosmic Marionette' and he didn't know that even that could save him this time.

"The mighty Minos will not accept defeat!" Minos screamed as he opened a portal to the Underworld and escaped through it.

"Is it over?" Iron Man said, he was still felt dizzy and bad after Aiacos used his 'Garuda Flap' on him when they first attacked.

"It's over for now." Hercules said.

"No…its not." Thor said.

"What do you mean?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? These three just wanted revenge on Herc." Korra said.

"No, they not only seek vengeance on Hercules but they also wanted thee." Thor said.

"Me?" Korra asked.

"Aye, they said that Loki was involved in this." Thor said.

"And let's not forget that this Doom fellow wanted you too." Giant-Man said as he held a still unconscious Wasp bridal-style.

"Now it all makes sense." Iron Man said as he tried to recover himself. "The threat made by the Doom, the attack...Loki's involvement, something bigger is going on."

"Not only this." Thor said, everyone once again looked at him. "The demon known as Surtur has escaped from his imprisonment imposed by Odin and his brothers…He is as strong as my father himself…"

"His army of demons approaches Midgard and I fear that he will lay waste to it all." Thor revealed his uneasiness.

"Don't worry Thor." Korra said. "We are all in this together."

"And we have friends in high places too." Iron Man said.

"Thy art right." Thor said.

"Hulk will smash dumb enemies." Hulk said.

"Come on, Avengers, let's rebuild." The Captain said, they all nodded, for now they will reconstruct their once imposing headquarters.

**The Burning Galaxy**

Far away in the reaches of space, inside the center of the Burning Galaxy, a loud sound of metal striking metal was heard across the cosmos. It shook the hearts and minds of all who knew of his existence. The lord of the fire demons, Surtur, forged a sword from the emptiness of space itself.

"**Soon my blade, Twilight, will be ready and everything will be burned by the fire of the Eternal Flame that was robbed by Odin long ago. I will reclaim it and destroy this universe with it! HAHAHAHA!" **Surtur laughed as he forged his mighty sword.

The laugh and the sound of the forge shook the cosmos; it was a warning of something to come, the warning of the approach of the end of days.


	12. Fury

Chapter 12 – Fury

* * *

**Shinzou Towers, Republic City**

The Avengers entered the luxurious headquarters of the tower owned by Shinzou Enterprises. It was one of the tallest skyscrapers in Republic City. Korra had seen the tower when she first arrived to the city; it looked amazing and still does.

"So this is your tower of business?" Hercules asked, not impressed one bit.

"Yeah, and it will our headquarters until the mansion is repaired." Kuro said as he lead the others through the massive lobby.

"How did you clear it up with the board?" Korra asked.

"I just told them that I would be having some guest staying for a couple of days. That was enough for them." Kuro responded.

"A very impressive building feat for a mortal." Thor said as he looked at everything.

"Thanks I guess." Kuro said. "Let's go to my office."

Kuro's office was big; it was almost as big as a house's living room plus kitchen. It made Tenzin's councilmember office look like a small room.

"This is your office? I guess being a spoiled brat has its benefits." Fahuo said as he sat on one of the couches.

"I take offence of that, I wasn't a brat." Kuro said as he fixed his tie.

"Where are we staying?" Hang asked.

"Does it matter? We are in one of the most luxurious places in the city!" Jan said.

"You guys will be staying in the guest rooms in the top of the towers; I think they call them suites." Kuro said.

The door opened, a red haired woman came through the door, and she held a book in her hand.

"Mr. Shinzou, your three o' clock has arrived." She said.

"Ah, thank you Pan, tell him that I'll meet him in couple of minutes." Kuro said.

"Very well, sir." Pan said as she closed the door.

"Who's this guy?" Korra asked.

"A VIP." Kuro said. "Now, I will let Rhad lead you to out momentary meeting room and guest rooms." Kuro said as a dark man entered the room, he was a descended of sandbenders, a type of people that lived in the Earth Kingdom dessert.

"Follow me please." He said, the Avengers followed him, wanting to leave Kuro with his appointment.

After they left, Kuro looked at his phone, his face changed from joyous to serious. He picked up the phone.

"Pan, let him in." He said through the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Shinzou." Pan said through the phone. The door opened again, now through it came a man dressed all in black. His long black jacket and eye-patch singled him out.

"Hello Kuro." He said as he entered the office room and placed a cigar in his mouth.

"Fury." Kuro said with a serious tone in his voice.

Nikolas Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, the greatest spy in history, his skin was a pale as Kuro's but he had light brown hair and it was whitening on the sideburns and he sported a five-o'-clock shadow.

"It's been a couple of weeks since you initiated this little project of yours, Shinzou, the Avengers right?" Fury said as he lighted his cigar with a match that he took out of his pocket.

"What do you want? All I heard from you were shady stuff." Kuro responded.

"Listen Shinzou, as director of S.H.I.E.L.D it is my duty to keep peace and prosperity and all that good stuff in the world, and from what I see you have the biggest collection of freaks living in this building right now." Fury said. "They could turn loose at any moment."

"You want register us?" Kuro asked as he folded his arms.

"No, you have been keeping a good job until now even if your mansion was blown up to smithereens." Fury said as he walked to the window and looked at the city below. "But I've been ordered by the council to keep an eye on you."

"Councilman Tenzin agreed with this?" Kuro asked.

"No, he was outvoted, no surprise there. His air nomad customs are pretty weak." Fury said. "S.H.I.E.L.D won't be on your backs, but listen clearly if anyone of you messes up, I will have everyone under my power, I will throw the spirit world on you if any of you freaks harms anyone who is not one of these dumb super-villains or something, understood?"

"I will keep it in mind." Kuro said, Fury's threat didn't faze him.

"Good, now could you the Cap?" Fury asked.

"The Cap?" Kuro said. "What do you want from him?"

"Just call him up." Fury said.

Kuro told Pan to bring Cap back to his office; everyone knew who the Cap was so it didn't take long to find him. Being a living legend had its benefits.

"What is it, Kuro?" The Captain said as he entered the office room.

"This man is here to see you." Kuro said as he sat on his office chair. Fury turned around and saw the Captain.

"Well I'll be damned." Fury said.

"I cannot believe it." The Captain said as he stepped forward and shook hands with Fury. "Sergeant Nik Fury, it has been a long time."

"Likewise Captain, we all thought that we had lost a hero…a legend." Fury said.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Kuro said, clearly confused.

"Affirmative, Nik here is one the best soldiers of the Earth Kingdom." The Captain said.

"Well I was, now I tend to do dirtier things than what soldiers often do." Fury said.

"Hold on, if he fought with you in the beginning of the Hundred Year War…then how aren't you like dead?" Kuro asked even more confused.

"I suppose that the files have been decommissioned by now, I was a test subject for a project that tried to mimic Operation: Rebirth that made The Captain here. It was called 'The Infinity Project' which spawned the Infinity Formula." Fury revealed.

"Unlike the Super-Soldier serum that gave peak human abilities, the Infinity Formula allowed the user to live almost indefinitely, I am still as mortal as anyone in this city but I age slower than most of you, girls." Fury said.

"That explains it…kinda." Kuro said as he rubbed his head.

"Anyways, what brings you here Nik?" The Captain asked.

"I wanted to give this to you." Fury said as he reached into his pocket and brought out a collar, a military collar that belonged to the Earth Kingdom soldiers. "I believe this is yours."

"My tag." The Captain said as he took it. "How did you find it?"

"We looked for you, Cap, for many years, but never found you." Fury said.

"What about Buck's tag?" The Captain said with hope in his voice.

"I am sorry Cap, we found nothing of Buck." Fury said with a solemn voice.

"Oh." Cap said with a sad voice.

"It was good to see you again Cap, with you here I am sure that you will bring some dignity and honor to this team of oddballs." Fury said as headed towards the door. "And remember Shinzou, I have eyes everywhere."

"How ironic." Kuro responded.

"Good bye, Captain." Fury said as he looked at the Cap, then he looked at Kuro. "Good bye, smartass." And with that possibly the most mysterious man in the world left.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

"The judges failed." Loki said.

"They might have, but now we know their capabilities." Doom said.

"Indeed, but how are we going to topple them?" Hypnos asked.

"The Thunderer and the strong man are quite formidable." Zemo said. "But they can be beaten."

"Leave Thor and Hercules to me, Zemo." Loki said. "But what about the Avatar?"

"That little tomboy will pay for stealing Thor from me." The Enchantress said. "And Skurge will take her head."

'We will topple these Avengers no matter what." Thanatos said.

"Indeed, it's time to take the fight to them personally." Hades said.

"Before we go on, let me introduce our newest members." Loki said.

"Indeed." Zemo said.

"Come forth Griffin!" Loki said. "This beast has come straight from Heliopolis, realm of Osiris."

"And this is Baron Vong Skaifer, my most loyal subject." Zemo said as an elderly man entered the room.

"How will this old man help us?" Hades asked.

Then the old man raised his right hand, it had a right glove on top of it and it was black. It powered and the old man became younger and younger until he took the appearance of a thirty year old man.

"Like this, Mister Hades, I am the greatest strategic mind in this world." Skaifer said as he cleaned his one eyed glasses.

"Let's get this show on the road." Loki said.

The confrontation between the Mighty Avengers and The Masters of Evil grew closer, but none of them knew of the coming of a greater foe for both heroes and villains. He who sought to burn it all, the enemy of Odin himself, Surtur.


	13. The Brothers of Odin

Chapter 13 – The Brothers of Odin

* * *

**Avengers Apartments, Shinzou Towers, Republic City**

It had been a couple of hours since they had arrived to the towers, Thor and Korra knew that their place of residence was Air Temple Island, but Korra insisted on staying in the towers. Her reason was that it wasn't like anyone could just walk in and stay in Shinzou Towers, also she feared that Thor would get too 'peaceful' and 'boring' from all of those Air Acolyte sessions that he had been taking.

Hercules had left the lounge area that their apartment lobby area had, the Captain was still in Kuro's apartment and Hang and Jan had left to explore more of the research wing of the towers. That just left Thor and Korra alone in the lounge area. Thor was reading a magazine about construction equipment, probably the hammer section. Korra sat on the other side of the room, she was bored out of her mind, and probably her idea of staying her wasn't a great one.

"Heeeey Thor…what re you reading?" Korra asked, trying to not fall asleep.

"Lee Monthly, everything about construction tools." Thor replied.

"Aren't you bore?" Korra asked.

"Nope." Thor replied.

"How about we that one thing you really like to do?" Korra asked again.

"There art guards outside those doors, it would be quite embarrassing if they heard the noise." Thor said.

"No, not that, I meant your storytelling ability?" Korra said.

"Oh, well then get closer." Thor said as he placed the magazine on the coffee table at his right. Korra walked towards him and instead of sitting on the couch chair next to him, she instead sat on his lap.

"Okay…shoot." Korra said.

"Alright then…hmph…want to know who Surtur is and why he wants to burn everything?" Thor asked Korra.

"The more we know our foe, the better the chances right?" Korra said.

"Aye, well it started long ago in Asgard…"

* * *

**Asgard, 2000 Years Ago**

Asgard, the realm eternal, the peak of the world tree and the home of the northern gods, ruled by All-Father Bor and Bestla. The sons of Bor: Villi, Ve and Odin always explored their father's kingdom. But when their father died, the three of them inherited the throne and ruled Asgard together. Vital knowledge had fallen onto them that in the end of days, it was Surtur who would destroy the Nine Realms. And so the brothers rode towards Muspleheim, the land of the fire demons, they crossed the portal that united that land and Asgard.

"Brothers, we approach the fiery lands of Surtur." Odin said.

"Indeed, thou both know our plan?" Villi asked his younger brothers.

"We break Surtur's word Twilight and retrieve the goblet of the Eternal Flame." Ve said.

"And then we fall back to Asgrad." Odin added.

"Good, let's go." Villi said as they got off their horses. The Sons of Bor walked through the fiery land, magma and lava ruled here. The air was full of ash and the only color the dominated the realm was red.

"What is it thy wish, Gods?" A fire demon said as it appeared from the magma lake.

"We have come to seek audience with thy lord, Surtur." Odin said.

"Is that so? I believe that he is rather busy." The fire demon said.

"It is not wise to keep a god waiting." Ve said.

"Very well, follow me." The fire demon said, and so the god heads followed.

As they followed the demon, the brothers saw even more of the fiery lands of Surtur, the evil stench of lava and ash. The only realm that rivaled this burning place was Hel with its cold and unforgiving lands. They stopped when the fire demon halted its footsteps, and looked at the gigantic magma lake.

"Why do we stop?" Odin asked.

"We art here." The fire demon responded, and then a gigantic figure rose from the magma, it was bigger than any giant that brothers have ever seen, it was Surtur!

"**Ah, the sons of Bor, what do thou wish?**" Surtur asked as he retrived the Twilight Sword from the magma.

"We have learned of thy role in the end of days, Surtur!" Villi yelled as he pointed his index finger at the master demon.

"And we have come to prevent such event from happening!" Odin added.

"**Do you now? Ragnarok will happen, and this sword will be dipped into the goblet of the Eternal Flame and burn the universe!**" Surtur said. "**Thou cannot change fate.**"

"We will!" Ve yelled as he took out his sword, then Villi and Odin followed suit.

"**Demons, slay these godlings.**" Surtur ordered, and then from all directions, fire demons surrounded the sons of Asgard.

"Attack brothers, let none touch thee!" Villi yelled.

The brothers fought their way through the waves of fire demons, using their awesome godly power to burn the infernal beasts away. But then, Surtur himself stepped out from the magma lake with Twilight in his hand.

"**My sword is done; with it I shall slay thee and then the universe!" **Surtur exclaimed as he swung his sword at the sons of Bor.

They jumped out of the sword's way; it slashed rock as if it was butter. The brothers knew that they alone could not hope to defeat Surtur in combat; they had to do something else.

"Brothers, let's unite our powers in order to gain victory!" Villi yelled, his younger brothers nodded, and they all came together. They fused into one being, it was as big as Surtur himself.

"**What is this!?**" Surtur said surprised and confused.

"Behold the power of Asgard!" The amalgam of the brothers said as he punched Surtur.

They battled; the fight shook the realm itself, the demons ran from the massive earthquakes that shook the hellish land. The amalgam of the brothers stopped a strike that Surtur tried to deliver with the sword in order to slash him in half. With their combined power, they grabbed the sword from Surtur's grip and used it against Surtur himself. The master demon's hide proved to be resilient enough to merely get a flesh wound from the bite of the sword, but the Twilight Sword broke from the strike.

"**GAH!" **Surtur screamed in pain as he had never felt it in his immortal life, then he fell once again into the magma lake. The brothers separated and returned to their normal states.

"We have toppled Surtur!" Odin said.

"Aye, but only momentarily, look!" Villi said as he pointed to the Eternal Flame. "The sword might be repairable, but without the Eternal Flame it is but a normal weapon."

"We have to take the flame now while Surtur is down and the demons away!" Ve yelled.

"Aye, let's go!" Odin said, and then the three brothers lifted the enormous goblet the contained the Eternal Flame.

"We have to hurry, the demons return!" Odin yelled as he saw that the demons came back. The brothers ran back to the entrance to the realm, as fast as they could while lifting the flame.

"We won't make it in time!" Ve yelled.

"Aye." Villi said.

"Then let's run faster brothers!" Odin yelled. They were almost out when Surtur appeared once more, going for them and he was mad.

"We won't make it." Villi said, and then he looked at Ve and nodded, Ve nodded back.

"What are thy doing? We can't stop!" Odin yelled.

"Even if we make it out, who's to say that Surtur won't follow?" Ve asked.

"Aye, we have to stay here, to keep him from escaping." Villi added.

"Then I shall stay with thee!" Odin said confidently.

"No, Asgard needs a king." Villi said, and then he looked at the demons getting closer.

"Good bye brother." Villi said as he used his power to hurl Odin, who still lifted the flame away from them and into the other side of the entrance.

"Rule wisely, Odin!" Ve yelled with his sword high in the air, and then they both turned around. Villi and Ve then rushed at the demons.

"FOR ASGARD!" They both screamed their last battle cry, and then the entrance to Muspleheim began to close, keeping all who were in the hellish realm there forever.

Odin stood up, and looked at the sealed entrance.

"Brothers…" Odin said sadly, he had just witnessed the sacrifice of his brothers for the greater good of Asgard and the universe. Then a lightning bolt ripped through the sky and landed on the youngest son of Bor. Odin felt as incredible rays of power flew through his very being, at first it was painful but then he understood what it was. Odin composed himself, and stood up once more.

"I feel the power of my brothers, their divine power being added to my own." Odin said as he looked at his hands. "Do not worry brothers, for I will rule Asgard wisely and keep it safe from any dangers!"

Thus this was how the Odinforce was created, the combine power of the sons of Bor in one being, and the beginning of the rule of Odin.

* * *

**Avengers Apartments, Shinzou Towers, Republic City present day  
**

"Wow…that was amazing." Korra said, she still was sitting on Thor's lap.

"Of course that seal is now broken and Surtur is loose, in the stars." Thor said.

"I am sure when that day comes, we will ready." Korra said.

"I pray to Odin that you are right, Korra." Thor said. "I hope you are right."

They both did not speak for a couple of minutes until Korra broke the silence.

"It's been an hour, and the others haven't returned yet." Korra said.

"Indeed, I wonder what keeps The Captain busy." Thor asked himself.

"How about we do that…" Korra began saying when suddenly Hang and Jan came walking through the door and saw Korra sitting on Thor's lap.

"Are we interrupting?" Hang asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Aww…" Jan said.

"Nay, I was just telling Korra the story of mine father's brothers and of Surtur." Thor said, his cheeks red of embarrassment, Korra just laugh from it. "Anyways…what have you two been doing?"

"We were checking the amazing stuff they have hidden here." Jan said.

"How did you do that with all of this security and stuff?" Korra asked.

"Turning smaller has its advantages." Hang said.

"I would not agree with that statement." Thor said as he laughed.

"You know what I mean." Hang said realizing what he said sounded like something else.

And they waited for the others; they had to plan on what to do next. The Masters of evil had already attacked them unforgivingly with the judges, and they undeniably were planning on their next move. The Avengers will have to deal with the villains and with a greater thread approaching in the horizon and the latter will be undoubtedly their most challenging yet.


	14. Confrontation

Chapter 14 – Confrontation

* * *

**Shinzou Towers Gardens, Republic City**

Thor walked through the garden thinking about what laid ahead, the world's villains united to bring him and his friends down, and an ancient evil has awakened and threatens to end all. He looked at his hammer, Mjolnir. It was only five months ago that he had arrived to Midgard, since he met Korra and stopped the Equalists from taking over the city and possibly the globe, even for him that took effort…then came Galactus. As the Thunder God he couldn't beat the space god, not even with the aid of the world's defenders. It took the bravery of a single man and the guidance of Odin to save the world from the World Devourer.

Now that Surtur's demonic army approached Earth…laying death and destruction on their wake…could he be here when it happened? Asgard would need him when Surtur arrived to claim the Eternal Flame and thus end the universe, but he wanted to stay here, on Midgard. He wanted to be here when fire rained from the sky, so he could help them save the day…to protect her. Thor, the God of Thunder, The Son of Odin and Scion of Asgard had to decide which world he would fight for, the world of man or the world of the gods?

"If I only had the wisdom of Odin…" Thor said as he turned his hand into a fist. He then remembered that he still had a duty to do, to protect Midgard as her champion, to protect the spirit of the mortal world from all who dare to harm her. The fiends were still out there and were probably getting ready for their endgame.

"Hey Thor." A voice came from the entrance to the gardens.

"Hello, Captain." Thor said once he recognized the voice.

"Something troubling you?" The Captain asked his comrade.

"Since I've been a little boy, I have never worried about anything. The life of gods is full easy things, especially if you are a prince." Thor said. "But ever since I learned what it means to be mortal, to live as one and to love as one, do I now worry for the life of them."

"It's the Surtur guy is it?" The Captain asked.

"Aye, we Asgardians know of this old enemy, but thou…the people of Midgard can't…" Thor said.

"Hold on right there, soldier." The Captain interrupted. "I might not know of gods or ancient immortal foes, but I do know this, the bravery and spirit of the mortal man is greatly underestimated by the spirits and might even be true for you immortals."

"We will surrender even against incalculable odds, even if we are outnumbered and out powered, we will keep fighting." The Captain said. "Believe me when I tell you that we will fight to the last man for our world, Thor, no matter the odds."

Thor saw the determination and passion on his teammate's eyes, the eyes of a true leader and warrior. He now felt at ease, that even if the gods died out and the spirits ceased to exist, that the world was in safe hands.

"I understand, thanks Captain." Thor said with a smile in his face.

"Glad to hear it, now come on, Kuro wants us inside." The Captain said, they both walked back to the lobby area of the tower and went to Kuro's office.

* * *

**Kuro's Office, Shinzou Towers**

The Captain and Thor stepped into the office, everyone else was already in. Kuro was in his Iron Man armored, looking through the window down to the city.

"Thor, where were you?" Korra asked the Thunder God.

"Outside, thinking." Thor responded.

"Well, I hope you didn't thought to much." Korra said playfully as she tapped Thor's helmet, he smiled.

Iron Man then turned around, he wasn't wearing his helmet, but he was clearly ready for something. He was about to speak but then didn't he instead turned around once again.

"Something happened while we were just relaxing here like dolts." Iron Man said with a serious voice.

"What is it?" Fahuo asked worried.

"A couple of days ago, the group called the Masters of Evil attacked several districts across the city." Iron Man revealed, everybody gasped. The Masters of Evil were getting embolden, they had begun their terror. "And they said this through the radio."

Iron Man then moved his arm and turned the radio on.

"_Good Evening citizens of Republic City, I am Vifung Vung Doom._" The voice said through the radio.

The sound of Doom's voice sent chills through Korra's spine, it was just like Amon's, and the radio broadcast reminded her when he threatened the city all those months ago.

"_My group and I have sent in our response to this so called group of heroes called The Avengers. We have…re-shaped you could say, the northern districts of the city.__**" **_Doom said. "_Now if these so called heroes do not surrender to us by the end of the week, say farewell to the rest of the city." _

And with that, the recording ended, everyone in the office room was frozen. Doom and his gang had done something unforgiveable…and now the city would want them to give to them.

"Was anyone hurt?" Hang asked, he was the only one who spoke.

"There were about fifty dead and more wounded, I believe that's because they wanted it that way." Iron Man answered with a serious voice.

"Wasn't anyone there!?" Korra asked, her voice rising with both anger and fear.

"Only four heroes answered: Spider-Man, Prodigy, Black Knight and Falcon." Iron Man responded.

"What happened to them?" Jan asked.

"Spider-Man and Falcon were able to get away with their lives, but Prodigy and Black Knight…were part of the causalities." Iron Man revealed.

"Spirits…" Korra said.

"We should act now, teach them a lesson." Hercules said.

"We can't just fight them, not here." Iron Man said. "Too many lives at risk."

"Then we shall do it somewhere that there is no one." Thor said.

"Where?" Iron Man asked.

"The desert." Thor responded.

* * *

**Rooftop of Shinzou Towers, Republic City**

"You think this will work?" Korra asked her boyfriend of thunder.

"Loki is among their ranks, it should." Thor said as he raised Mjolnir in to the air. The mallet began to glow and so did Thor's eyes. "Listen to me brother, we accept thy challenge but meet us in the desert of the Earth Kingdom tomorrow, and there we shall settle this feud once and for all."

"Will Loki answer?" Korra asked.

"He will…" Thor said as he looked at the horizon, it approached.

* * *

**Si Wong Desert, Earth Kingdom**

Behold the largest and only desert in the world, the most unforgiving place in the planet. The dunes and sand mounts only add to the vast emptiness of the land. It is here were the Avengers waited for the conflict that should end their personal feuds with the Masters of Evil.

"I didn't know that you could teleport using your hammer." Iron Man said.

"I tend to not use it, but since we are a crowd…" Thor said.

"WHERE ARE DUMB ENEMIES? HULK WANTS TO SMASH!" Hulk yelled.

"Easy there, Hulk, they'll show up." Hang said in his giant form.

"There!" Korra yelled, pointing at the approaching figures.

"Brother! It is good to see you." Loki said.

"Loki…" Thor responded with a voice full of anger. Behind Loki came the Masters of Evil, each one wanting a piece of the Avengers.

"Let's not keep our friends here waiting." Loki said. "Masters…attack." And with that they attacked the Avengers, the heroes were outnumbered.

But there was one thing that the Masters of Evil did not have, and that was a Hulk. The Incredible Hulk was the first one to rush at the evil doers, grabbing Skurge the Executioner by the throat and smashing him into the sand dunes.

Hercules was surrounded by Hades and his two lackeys, Hypnos and Thanatos. They began to attack and the Prince of Power resisted their combined strike, he used all of his power to grab Hypnos by the collar and swing him unto Thanatos making both them fall on the sands. Hades took out his sword, Hell's Bite, and swung it unto the son of Zeus.

Giant-Man and Wasp were confronted by Doctor Doom and The Griffin. The good doctor used his suit's technology to enhance his earthbending, toppling the giant into the ground. Wasp flew through the air, avoiding the beast's strikes. She shot her stingers at it, making it growl and increasing its attacks. Giant-Man came back to his feet, and felt once again how the ground moved. He quickly tried to smash Doctor Doom so that he wouldn't earthbend him into the sands again, but then two massive earth hands came out of the ground, grabbing the giant by the sides and squishing him by their grip. The doctor smiled beneath his metal mask.

The Enchantress and Zemo and his lackey, Baron Staifer, went in to attack Korra and The Captain. The Enchantress threw potent magic blasts at Korra who blocked them using earthbending, making walls of rock. Zemo took out his sword and began to swing it at the Captain, who blocked the slashed with his shield. Staifer punched the Captain in the ribs with his strange magical glove. The Captain swung his shield and made the two back off. Korra used firebending to fend off the wicked witch, but she didn't relent. Amora kept throwing blasts of magic at Korra, who got ever closer to her. The Enchantress knew if the Avatar got too close she would be easily defeated by her advanced martial arts.

"Stay away you little tomboy!" The Enchantress screamed as Korra grew closer, with a barrage of the combined power of earth and fire.

"I don't know you…yet you seem to hate me. Why?!" Korra responded to the witch.

"You stole Thor from me! I am the only one deserves him!" the Enchantress screamed.

"Ohhh…what a crybaby." Korra said as she got closer and closer.

Loki fought against Thor and Iron Man, the God of Mischief and Fire smiled as he looked on how his brother and the man of metal tried to break his defensive energy shield made of magic. He had been waiting for this day for so long, to end his brother's life here and then bring Asgard down and install himself as the All-Father.

"Your vain attempts in defeating me amuse me, brother." Loki said.

"You have to be kidding me…my blasts aren't doing a thing to his defense." Iron Man said as he hovered in the air.

"It's magic, almost impenetrable." Thor said.

"Then how do we break it?" Iron Man asked as he avoided the magical blasts thrown by Loki with his staff.

"You can't foolish mortal, hahahahaha!" Loki laughed.

"Nay, brother, remember that I wield Mjolnir and through it I shall channel my divine power!" Thor yelled as small lightning bolts sparked from his arms all the way to the hammer, and the hammer began to glow. Then Thor attacked, he swung his magical mallet unto Loki's magical force field, and it shattered. Loki was now defenseless.

"Agh!" Loki said as he fell into the ground.

"Yield, brother!" Thor said.

"Nay!" Loki said as he blasted Iron Man with a powerful magical blast, knocking him away. Then he used powerful magic to turn his staff into a spear.

The two brothers began brawl, the hammer and spear clashed. They both were equaled until Loki took out a small dagger and stabbed Thor on the side.

"Ah!" Thor yelled as he felt the magical dagger coming through his abdomen and then coming out. He then punched Loki in the jaw with his fist, knocking him back a few steps. "Brother, you want to do this useless fighting while Surtur approaches!?"

"Lies! The gates to Muspleheim are still locked!" Loki said not believing Thor's words.

"No, the seal of sons of Bor has finally been broken, do you not understand?!" Thor said as he grabbed Loki by the collar. "If we don't do anything everything shall be consumed in flames!"

"No…no! Surtur is just but a myth…" Loki said, beginning to believe what Thor was saying.

"Nay, he approaches…." Thor said.

Hulk kept fighting the Executioner, they shook sand mounts, and the Executioner's axe ripped through the air. Hulk's fist smashing through sand and rock, striking the Executioner in the chest and then in the face, the strike was so powerful that it knocked the Executioner out.

Hercules avoided the strikes that Hades delivered, his blade, Hell's Bite, could easily kill the Prince of Power. Hercules then moved quickly, and grabbed his uncle and began crushing him with his grip. His Surplice beginning to crack under the pressure, and then Hercules used an Olympian wrestling move and smashed Hades unto the ground, knocking the God of the Underworld out.

Korra was able to get near to the Enchantress and grabbed her by the shoulders and headbutted her. It hurt like hell since Amora was wearing a metal headpiece and Korra hit it with her forehead, the headbutt knocked the witch out.

"Ouch…yeah take that." Korra said, then she looked at the Captain, he was outnumbered so she ran to help him. "Need some help?"

"Affirmative." The Captain responded, smirking.

The both of them attacked Zemo and Staifer, the Captain engaged Zemo while Korra went for Staifer.

"We shall end what we began all those years ago, Captain." Zemo said.

"We shall." The Captain said, sword and shield clashed.

"A young one, I shall take your youth to bring me back to prime!" Staifer said as he tried to grab Korra's arm.

"You better keep your hands to yourself!" Korra responded, she firebended a fire ball at Staifer who ducked away from it, but didn't notice that that was a distraction, Korra earthbended a pillar of rock from below the sands hitting Staifer in the stomach. The strike knocked the former member of the Hydra out.

"Captain, you shall die now!" Zemo yelled as he tried to slay the Captain, but the old soldier blocked the strike with his shield.

"Not today." The Captain said, he then threw and uppercut with his shield into Zemo's chin. The strike was strong enough to knock the founder of the Hydra out cold. The Captain then looked at Korra and nooded, she nodded back. They both looked for the others and saw that Giant-Man was able to defeat the Griffin and the doctor.

"You defeated Doom?" Korra asked.

"Well...yes and no." Hang responded.

"What do you mean?" Korra again asked.

"This isn't Doom, but a machine copy of him." Jan said as Hang threw the metallic body into the ground. There was no one inside the armor.

"Magic and technology…" The Captain said as he looked at the empty husk. Then Hercules approached them.

"You guys seen the sky, it has a reddish color to it." Hercules asked the team. Hulk then walked towards them, holding the Executioner's axe.

They all looked at the sky, thunder was heard. Could this be Thor or something else?

"Oh no…" Thor said as he looked at the heavens.

"By Odin's beard…" Loki said.

"What is it, what's going on?" Iron Man asked as he landed next to Thor.

"Surtur…he has arrived." Thor said. "We have to go back to the city, now!"

"Let's go with the others." Iron Man said as he flew to where the others were.

"Listen, Loki, and listen well, go back to Asgard and tell Odin what approached to the realm eternal. Now!" Thor yelled. Loki reluctantly nodded, and made a portal back to Asgard and all the other villains disappeared with him.

Thor then looked at the sky, it was here…the end of days has arrived to Midgard.


	15. Finale Part 1: An Ancient Evil Returns

Chapter 15 – Finale Part 1: An Ancient Evil Returns

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

The Avengers were able to return to the city in time, but the skies were turning even more ominous looking. The light blue sky was gone and was replaced with a dark crimson color; the clouds began to break open. Thor was now ever more worried, Surtur's demonic army was ever so close to the Earth.

"Thor, what's happening?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, what's up with the sky?" Giant-Man added.

"And the skies turned as red as blood…" Thor just said.

"What does that mean?" Wasp asked.

"Surtur…" Thor responded with a whisper. As he said that, thunder was heard, but it couldn't be Thor. Then out of the sky, millions of things started to fall from it.

"What's that?!" Iron Man asked surprised.

"Fire Demons…he has arrived." Thor said.

The Fire Demons began to swarm everything, their sole purpose to kill and destroy. Then after them, a gigantic arm came from the heavens. Then a massive being, easily bigger than Galactus, came down and fell on top of Yue Bay.

"Behold…Surtur." Thor said as he pointed at the beast on Yue Bay.

"Oh my…" Korra said, astounded by the ancient being.

"How are we going to beat it!?" The Captain said.

"We cannot…Surtur's power rivals Odin's…I am not sure if we can…" Thor said, mumbling his words.

"Listen Thor, he might be the most powerful being in this plane of existence or something but like we did against Galactus, we have to do everything we can to stop it!" Korra said as she grabbed the God of Thunder by the arms and shook the taller man.

"She's right, Thor, we can't give up." Iron Man added.

"THEN WE SMASH FIRE HEAD!" Hulk yelled.

Thor was still reluctant, but they were right. He is an Asgardian, member of an honorable warrior race of gods, as the protector of Midgard he was expected to give everything for this world, even his immortal life.

"Thou are right…let's go Avengers!" Thor yelled as he raised his hammer, Mjolnir, in the air and then teleported everyone closer to the docks.

* * *

**Midtown, Republic City**

Through the skyscrapers and streets an athletic figure swung from building to building. It was none other than the ever famous, Spider-Man. He swung from building to building, patrolling the city when he noticed the color of the sky.

"Odd…I don't remember living close to a volcano." Spider-Man said as he crawled on a wall. "And most definitely, I don't remember flying creatures with heads of fire!"

A fire demon attacked the wall-crawler; he avoided the flames being spit by the monster. His flexibility and dexterity allowed the web-swinger to maneuver through the fire balls that the beast threw at him.

"Wow! Didn't know that firebenders were this butt ugly." Spider-Man said as he continued to avoid the flames. He sprayed web at the beast, involving it in web, Spider-Man then kicked the web cocoon into the streets below.

"Hold on a minute…" Spider-Man said to himself as he crawled towards the roof of the building he was on. "By Yue's name…"

Spider-Man now saw were that monster had come from, millions of them flew through the skies of downtown and were moving deeper into the city, towards midtown and the other residential districts.

"This is not good…" Spider-Man said.

"Tell me about it." A voice said behind him.

"Who?" Spider-Man said as he quickly turned around and aimed his wrists at the origin of the voice. "Oh, it's you."

"Who did you expected, Lo-gun?" Spider-Woman said.

"One thing is to totally steal my thunder, and another is to make fun of my intelligence." Spider-Man said. "Look."

"By Agni…" Spider-Woman said surprised, Spider-Man then walked towards the edge of the building's rooftop.

"Look over there, it's War Machine." Spider-Man said as an Iron Man-like man glided towards the rooftop.

"You folks out here too?" War Machine asked the wall-crawlers, his grey metal armor was as different from Iron Man's iconic red and gold colors as his personality was.

"Shouldn't you be with Iron Man at this moment?" Spider-Woman asked.

"He's with the Avengers at the moment." He said as he landed next to them. "Any ideas?"

"Well…that thing looks way to out of our league, and its death army is pretty dangerous." Spider-Man said. "I know that because I was almost cooked by one of those things."

"Then we shall use all of our power." A voice was heard on top of the trio.

"The Silver One!" Spider-Woman said.

"I've come back here for I sensed an immense diabolical power coming from the city." The Silver One said. "I am here to aid."

"Web-head, I think our chances just increased." War Machine said to Spider-Man as he turned to look at the creature advancing through the city.

* * *

**Downtown, Republic City**

Metalbending airships were being shot down by the fire demons as they moved across the sky, burning everything in their path. The Avengers had arrived on the downtown sector of the city, people were running in panic. The Police couldn't hold the lines they had made to prevent the wingless fire demons from passing through the streets. The heroes fought the demons, but it seemed that they wouldn't hold for too long.

"AGH! HULK SMASH PUNY FIRE HEADS!" Hulk screamed as he was surrounded by dozens of fire demons. The demons jumped on the Hulk, they began striking the incredible Hulk, but then Thor appeared and hammered the demons away from the Hulk.

"There art too many!" Thor said. "There's only one way to stop them!"

"You are not thinking…" Korra said.

Thor swung his hammer and took to the sky, there was really one way to stop the fire demons, and that was slaying Surtur. The God of Thunder flew throughout the skyscrapers and into the plaza where Surtur stood.

"**Ah, the Son of Odin appears.**" Surtur said, with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Thy shall feel the wrath of the thunder god, demon!" Thor said as he threw his hammer at Surtur, it hit but did nothing to the master demon.

"**Hahahaha! Your puny toy is nothing compared to me little god, go back with your mortal pets." **Surtur said, and then the demon swung his hand and smashed Thor into a nearby building.

Thor was hit pretty badly, some of his ribs broke just from the light strike that Surtur had delivered, he knew that he was nothing to the almighty fire demon.

"_My Son…_" A grizzly voice was heard inside Thor's head.

"Father…?" Thor asked/

"_I've been watching the unfolding events and do not worry, for we have yet to fight._" Odin said. "_Behold…"_

The skies once again opened, this rupture hadn't been seen since the first arrival of the Asgardians to Earth when Balder let them in retribution. The red skies turned white and divine once more, everyone below, even the demons and Surtur looked up at the heavens. They split opened and a rainbow came down from it.

"…_The Einherjar, the god warriors of Valhalla." _Odin finished saying.

"The Einherjar…" Thor repeated.

Thousands of Asgard's best warriors, those who have died in battle and were reborn in Valhalla joined the battle against Surtur, the God Warriors were accompanied by the powerful Valkyries, the elite of Asgard.

"Mortals of Midgard, thy protectors have arrived once more!" Brunnhilde, the leader of the Valkyries said.

The God Warriors charged at the Fire Demons, swords held high. The Avengers battled alongside them.

Inside the hole of the building where Thor had been punched into, The Thunder God stood up feeling his broken ribs heal quick. He looked at the battled raging in the city, it was The Revolution all over again but with demons instead of mecha tanks.

"What is happening?" Thor said as he saw Surtur looking at the opened Rainbow Bridge and smiling. 'He wouldn't dare!' Thor thought. He's worst fear came true as Surtur extended his arm and touched the Bifrost, and then being teleported to….

"My Odin's Beard!" Thor screamed, he swung Mjolnir and flew towards The Avengers, who had been joined by more heroes.

"Thor, you are back!" Wasp said.

"Where were you?!" Korra yelled.

"Look at the rainbow bridge." Thor said as he pointed towards the sky. "Surtur went through there, he planned this since the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Iron Man asked as he blasted the nearby fire demons away.

"He's after the Eternal Flame." Thor said. "I have to return to Asgard."

"Thor wait, you can't go what if you don't come back!?" Korra asked Thor while she held Thor's right arm, he looked at her.

"It is a risk I am willing to take for your safety, Korra." Thor said, she took her hand off Thor's arm. He swung his hammer and flew directly into the opened Bifrost leaving the mortal world.

"He'll make it back, I am sure of it." Hercules said as he smashed a demon with his adamantite mace.

Korra couldn't think of that right now, she had to put her feelings aside for now, the world needed her Avatar. The Einherjar had come in a right time; they swept through the demons quickly, while the Valkyries took care of the flying fire demons.

"Never though that I would be fighting alongside actual gods." Iron Man said.

"Totally beats your evolution theory, eh Kuro?" Giant-Man said.

"Don't count me out yet, Giant-Nerd." Iron Man responded.

"Yeah, he is quite persistant." War Machine said as he united his blasts with Iron Man's. Rhad's armor was made especially for his earthbending and helped him create artificial fire and lightning blasts.

"We almost have this!" Balder yelled as he led the Einherjar and the Asgardians through the waves of demons. "Tyr, hold the left flank, Vidar takes care of the left!"

The Sons of Odin worked together in pushing the demons further away, swords and claws clashed in every direction. Loki was even there, aiding the warriors of Asgard against the demons for he knew that Surtur would destroy it all, and he only wants to rule Asgard, not destroy it.

Even through the battle on Earth raged on, what of the Mighty Thor? He had gone through the Bifrost in pursuit of the master fire demon, Surtur. The demon is after the Eternal Flame, which he will use to burn all of the cosmos with his sword Twilight. Only one thing is certain, today one god will die.


	16. Finale Part 2: A Father's Sacrifice

Chapter 16 – Finale Part 2: A Father's Sacrifice

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

The Bifrost Bridge was still opened, the skies still shined with its light. Balder The Brave noticed this, why didn't Heimdall close the bridge? Something was utterly wrong but he had been ordered by All-Father Odin to lead the forces of Asgard into Midgard while Freyja evacuated the city of Asgard. Balder thought that his father did this in order if any demon passed through, the women and children would be safe but his worst fears were made, Surtur had escaped into Asgard!

Balder couldn't do anything about it; he had to follow the orders bestowed upon him. As a warrior prince he had to obey his father's orders even if he did not want to.

During the battle, Korra noticed that the rainbow bridge was still opened and that it did not close after Thor flew into it. The Avatar though that she needed to go into Heaven itself to aid Thor, even if it went against his wishes, he had to deal with it.

"Iron Man!" Korra yelled as she avoided the strikes thrown by several fire demons, she had been scratched in several places, like her shoulders and back, but none of them were deep.

"Yeah!?" Iron Man responded, his armor had seen better days.

"Think you can get me up there?!" Korra asked, she continued to fight.

"Into the light? Are you crazy!?" Iron Man responded.

"CAN YOU!?" Korra was again asked, but this time it seemed more like a demand. Kuro didn't know if he should let the Avatar go alone into this strange place.

"Yeah! Hold on!" Iron Man said as he blasted though several demons and grabbed Korra, he flew straight into the rainbow. His armor began to malfunction; this was the best time to throw Korra into it.

"Ready!?" Iron Man asked.

"As I will ever be." Korra responded, she readied herself and then was thrown by Iron Man into the flashing light as he fell unto the earth.

* * *

**The Bifrost Bridge, Asgard**

Thor had arrived into the divine side of the Bifrost, it was still intact. But he couldn't see Surtur anywhere around, the sea of space was the only sight seen. Then, the Mighty Thor spotted a body halfway through the bridge, Thor ran to see who it was.

"By Odin's beard!" Thor yelled as he saw who it was. "Heimdall!"

Thor held the fallen bridge keeper with his arms, and shook him so he could wake up.

"My…my…prince…" Heimdall weakly said.

"Heimdall, what happened, where's Surtur?" Thor asked worryingly.

"I…I did all I could…but he was too…mighty." Heimdall responded. "The demon…is still on the Bifrost…" Heimdall finished saying as he passed out.

"Still on the Bifrost?" Thor repeated, asking himself.

"**Indeed puny god!**" The malevolent voice of Surtur rumbled, Thor couldn't believe, he was there the whole time!

"Surtur!" Thor said as he softly placed Heimdall back on the ground. "Thy shall pay!"

"**Hahahahahaha! Thy think that you, a puny thunder god, can stop me? Please, I am after a bigger fish."** Surtur said.

Thor was now furious; the beast had to be stopped here and now or else…

"I SAY THEE NAY!" Thor screamed as he launched himself at the master fire demon, smashing him on the face with Mjolnir.

"**Thy art nothing but a fly to me.**" Surtur responded, brushing off the attack. Thor knew that this had to be done, his most powerful attack…'The God Blast'. He focused all of his life force and divinity into this one single hit, he focused it all into his mallet, Mjolnir.

"FEEL THE POWER OF THE SON OF ODIN!" Thor screamed as he blasted his most power attack through Mjolnir, rays of both divine and cosmic power flew through the air, it hit the master demon. He was blocking the blast with his sword, Twilight. The mighty God Blast wasn't even cracking the demonic metal of the sword. Surtur advanced, resisting the awesome power of the blast of the Thunder God; Surtur raised his sword and shielded himself from the blast using his own hand.

"**Away Thunder God, I cannot be distracted. The Eternal Flame awaits my arrival!**" Surtur said as he hit Thor with his massive blade, knocking the God of Thunder aside.

The massive usage of his power and the strike delivered by Twilight was more than Thor could take, he landed next to Heimdall. He couldn't see clearly, his vision blurred and then Thor passed out as Surtur walked towards the Golden Realm of Asgard to reclaim the Eternal Flame.

Minutes passed and Thor began to regain some power, he felt someone touch his right cheek. The touch felt warm and soothing. He heard his name being called, the voice sounded like someone he knew…it was…

Thor opened his eyes abruptly; his sky blue eyes were once more seeable. He saw Korra and a now standing Heimdall looking at him, Korra looked worried. For her, this was like when he had died at the hands of the Destroyer but when he opened his eyes, waves of worriedness were lifted from her.

"What…" Thor said as he sat.

"Thy were knocked out by Surtur, my prince." Heimdall said, his armor cracked and his nose bleeding.

"Surtur...Korra what are you doing here?" Thor asked the Avatar.

"Well…I couldn't let you come here alone." Korra responded.

"Is this the mortal the reason you left the golden realm?" Heimdall asked.

"Aye…she is." Thor responded as he looked at Korra again, he then stood up. "Surtur marches to the Royal Palace to seek the Eternal Flame and….my father."

"He must be stopped!" Heimdall yelled.

"Yeah, we must…" Korra said but was interrupted.

"Nay…this is too dangerous for you Korra, stay with Heindall." Thor said as he swung his hammer and took to the sky towards the Golden City of Asgard.

"Wait!" Korra yelled but was too late for Thor was already too far away.

"Let the Son of Odin go for he has a task to finish." Heimdall said.

"I…I just hope that the 'task' doesn't finish him." Korra said, worryingly.

* * *

**The Golden City of Asgard**

Surtur had entered the golden realm; he began to destroy the houses and places of business of various Asgardians as he marched towards the palace of the All-Father. Odin sat on his throne, his eye was closed, and he awaited his longtime nemesis.

Surtur blasted through the palace's gates, his immense stature ripped through the high ceiling of the palace of the royal family. He laughed when he saw a peaceful Odin sitting on his throne.

"**Odin, you seem a little older than what I remember, hahahahaha!**" The demon laughed.

"Time takes a toll on all of us, Surtur." Odin responded.

"**Your time has ran out, All-Father.**" Surtur said as he swung his sword, Twilight, at Odin. But the attack was stopped by an unseen force, Surtur was surprised.

"Time in on my side, Surtur." Odin said as he stood up from his throne. "We shall end what we began eons ago."

"**Aye, Odin, we shall!**" Surtur yelled as he regained his force.

All-Father Odin attacked the master demon with energy blasts, they hurt the demon. Surtur tried to hit the Monarch of Asgard, but all of his swings did not land. Odin materialized Gungnir, the spear of the heavens, into his hand and began blocking Surtur's attacks. The spear is as powerful as the hammer, Mjolnir, but in all cases it was used as a ceremonial weapon and not meant to be used in war, but nonetheless, Odin was a master of both war and peace.

"**Fall, lord of Asgard!" **Surtur yelled as he collided with the All-Father, their weapons held the awesome strength of both combatants.

"Nay, beast." Odin said, pushing the demon away, out into the limits of Asgard, close to the rim, close to the sea of space and nothingness, where even gods find their deaths.

Thor came flying, he looked at the palace, it was in ruins. But there were no signs of his father anywhere, or Surtur's. 'Father must've counter-attacked.' Thor thought, Odin was not only the God of Poetry and Wisdom; he was also the God of War, Victory, Death and all of Asgard. Odin is Asgard and Asgard is Odin, one and the same, Thor was confident that his father could at least imprison the demon back into Muspleheim.

Odin continued to fight the Master Demon, Surtur. The All-Father's armor resisted all of the bites delivered by Twilight, the sword of the end. He wielded the Odinpower, and with it, blasted the demon away. Thor arrived at the battle scene; great amounts of cosmic power had been unleashed and had made it easier for Mjolnir to track down Odin. Thor saw how his father stood his ground against Surtur, but knew that he would require assistance.

"Father, I am here to aid thee." Thor said as he blasted Surtur with his lightning strikes.

"Thor, you have come back to us!" Odin rejoiced in seeing that his son had taken the path that he had planned, but what was this plan?

"I shall not leave thee to battle alone against this beast!" Thor yelled as he fired bolts of powerful lightning at the master demon, which seemed to be actually injured by them this time. Little did Thor know that he was being empowered by the Odinforce himself to hurt Surtur.

"**This is good day; I shall slay father and son at once and obtain the Eternal Flame at once!**" Surtur yelled, smiling.

"Nay, demon, you shall not." Odin said as he threw Gungnir at Surtur, stabbing the demon properly. The spear of destiny, the spear of the heavens had gone through the demon.

"**GAAAAAAAAH!**" Surtur screamed in pain. The demon took the spear out of his chest, and threw it away. It wasn't the spear itself which had caused major harm on him, but the holy force of the Odinforce within it that had done the damage. **"YOU DIE NOW, ALL-FATHER!"**

Surtur charged, he blasted through Thor easily, knocking him aside, and going towards Odin. The Skyfather became gigantic, using the Odinpower to become as big as Surtur himself. They both began to brawl in a battle of power; Surtur pushed Odin while Odin pushed Surtur. Thor stood back up, he saw how his father fought against the demon, hand to hand.

"Father!" Thor screamed to his father.

Odin closed his one good eye, he had already laid the planned ahead…the plan that he had made for Thor ever since he had obtained omniscience from the well of Mimir and the mastery of the runes. Tears began to form on his eye…

"Father…" Thor said as he noticed them.

"My Son…you have learned so much in so little time…" Odin began saying. "…My time has come."

"Rule wisely…Son of Odin." Odin finished saying.

"No wait…Father!" Thor screamed as he saw his father, Lord Odin, grab Surtur, who screamed in pain, and jumped into the sea of space, where nothing could survive or ever would.

The Mighty Thor collapsed; he landed on his knees…his hammer slipped from his hand. He took off his winged helmet…and threw it away in anger. Tears formed in his bright blue eyes, but he did not yell in anger or defiance but in sorrow. Asgard might have lost her king but Thor had lost his father.

Now, the Golden Realm had a new ruler…Thor Odinson.


	17. Finale Part 3: All-Father Thor

Finale Part 3 – All-Father Thor

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

The Einherjar, the God Warriors of Valhalla, they who were led by Balder, God of Light, had finally vanquished all of the demons in the mortal city. The Avengers were tired; the battle had taken a toll on all of them. Iron Man's armor was scratched, broken and torn in multiple places, The Captain's uniform was ripped, his skin was scratch but his honor and shield were unscathed. The Incredible Hulk and the Prince of Might, Hercules, had some battle marks but due to their amazing healing ability had made it possible for them to keep fighting the demons, Giant-Man and Wasp had been lucky enough to get small wounds.

The heroes that joined the Avengers and The Asgardians, War Machine, Silver One, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman and several others had finally seen a battle unlike any other, similar yet so different from the Galactus Event. United Forces soldiers had been sent to aid, as well as several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents from benevolent benefactor, Nik Fury.

Balder extended his hand to a sitting Captain, who even as a Super-Soldier, still felt the tiredness of conflict.

"Rise warrior of Midgard." Balder said as the Captain touched hands with the god. "For thou have proved thy honor."

"You must be Balder, The God of Light." The Captain said.

"Aye, I am the youngest of the sons of Odin, but let that not fool thee, for I am the field commander of all of the Asgardians after Odin." Balder boasted, The Cap noticed that the god looked even younger than Thor. While The God of Thunder had the appearance of a twenty year old, the God of Light holds the visage of an eighteen year old. But then again, what is age for an immortal?

Hercules approached them, he looked battle worn but he still had that victorious smile in his face.

"Balder, so good to see thee." Hercules said as he enveloped the God of Light in a bear hug.

"Good to thee too, Herc." Balder said.

"Have thy seen Thor around?" Hercules asked, Balder was about to respond when Iron Man, who's armor has seen better days, stepped towards them.

"He is in Asgard…Korra is there too." Iron Man revealed.

"Should we go?" The Captain asked.

"I believe that our duty is done here." Balder said. "Thy art welcome to come with us to the realm eternal, for ye hath proved thy bravery and honor."

"Then let's, I haven't seen Asgard in years." Hercules added.

* * *

**Asgard**

Thor walked through the ashes and ruins of the palace, his face was obscured by his golden hair but tears could be seen running down through it. The pain of seeing his father, Odin, die in battle was enormous but at the same time, he felt great pride for having such a valiant father. When he exited the palace and entered the city of Asgard, which was now almost destroyed, he felt no new power running through him.

Has the Odinpower not judged him as worthy of inheriting the power of his father as he did a long time ago? Was Thor really not worthy enough? Suddenly he felt new power being added to his own…but it didn't feel like it was all of it. Possibly Odin's spirit, through the Odinforce, wanted to see if Thor took the right path, through the path that he had planned, and had given him a portion of the mystical Odinforce to walk among it. Thor knew this, and thanked his father for such gift, even if it wasn't the full power of the Odinforce.

Korra and Heimdall entered the city once the sounds of battle had ended; they looked for Thor everywhere inside the golden city. They both found the Thunder God on his knees, helmet-less.

"Thor!" Korra yelled as she ran towards him, she kneeled next to him. Heimdall walked towards his prince and too kneeled next to him.

"My prince, what has happened? Where is Lord Odin?" Heimdall asked.

"All-Father Odin…my father…he has said his final…battle cry." Thor said. Heimdall, the guardian of the rainbow bridge, understood what he had said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Avatar…what Prince Thor means..." Heimdall tried to say but the sadness was overwhelming him too.

"I mean that Odin has died in battle against Surtur, he has traded his life for that of all of the universe's safety and that of those who live in it." Thor said as he stood up. "My father…has passed with honor."

* * *

**Days Later…Asgard**

Several days has passed since the Battle for Earth and the death of Odin. The Avengers had been invited by Thor to come to the funeral that was being held in honor of his father. They all reunited at the edge of the land, facing the sea of space. A northern ship was floating on border; it looked a lot like the old Plunderer vessels that had been found beneath the frozen seas of the Northern Water Tribe on Earth.

It was tradition to hold a funeral pryer for the warrior who had fallen in battle. The Asgardians kneeled before the empty ship, they knew that there was no body in it, but they kneeled in honor of Odin. The Avengers watched as the ship was let loose in to the sea of space, it floated away from the land of Asgard as it burned. Thor who had been standing in the center of all of his people was approached by Balder who had a golden helmet on his hands. He gave it to Thor; he replaced his own winged helmet with the golden one. Korra watched Thor, his actions said that he didn't want to do this but he had too, for his people. To god of lightning and thunder raised his hammer into the air and said…

"The King is dead…" Thor said as he looked at his people then at Korra who stood in-front of the Avengers. He looked at her eyes, seeking for approval. She nodded. "…All hail the King!"

The Asgardians cheered in both honor for their fallen king and for the new one, he who was the mightiest of all of them. The Son of two worlds, the divine master of the elements…

…_All-Father Thor._

The End.


End file.
